


Days Gone By

by blackmeteor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, dumb!boys and their feelings, dumb!changbin, dumb!felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: It was a dumb idea. It was dumb and Felix can't believe that he was the one to suggest it. Pretending to be in a relationship with Changbin isn't going to be hard. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back with another fake dating! au and i'm so excited that it's Changlix. I'm not sure how this is going to pan out since the last time I wrote one, it ended up growing longer than anything. LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THIS KADJDJKAD <3 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are well loved. uwu

Felix yawned loudly as he walked out of his room. He passed by Chan’s room, noting that the four hyungs were all gathered together. He tried to guess what they were talking about but it was a flurry of words between Minho and Changbin and Felix figured that it was too early for some complicated Korean. Chan and Woojin were there so it was probably nothing much.

 

Seungmin greeted him a quiet ‘good morning’ once he had walked in the kitchen, Jisung raising his head to give him a sleepy smile. Hyunjin and Jeongin were hunched over their youngest’s phone, watching something.

 

“Have the hyungs eaten?” Felix asked, taking a seat beside Jisung. Seungmin shrugged, handing the young Aussie his plate. “Thanks, Min.”

“Welcome.” Seungmin replied, sitting across Felix. “They’ve been talking since I woke up an hour ago.”

“They were noisy too. I woke up because of Minho hyung’s stupid laughter.” Jisung complained, leaning his head on Felix’s shoulder.

“Lix slept right through it anyway.” Hyunjin muttered.

Jeongin laughed. “Hyung has been more tired these days.”

 

Felix laughed with Jeongin, nuzzling Jisung’s head for a second before focusing on his food. He listened to Seungmin and Hyunjin’s quiet conversation, a warm feeling enveloping him as the five of them just sat there quietly. He knew the hyungs would be surprised that the millennium line could keep quiet like this but Felix had gotten used to both sides already.

 

“Jeongin’s right, you know.” Jisung whispered.

Felix hummed. “Not like you can say you’re any better, Sung. Didn’t you and Changbin hyung sleep at the studio last week?”

“Yeah but that was one time. You, on the other hand, had been sneaking in more practices more and more. It’s bad for you, Lix.”

“Minho hyung was even worried about you, Felix. You know how hyung is passionate about dance practice too so when he’s worried, it’s something to be concerned about.” Hyunjin piped up.

“We’re all worried about you, hyung.” Jeongin added.

“I feel like you don’t even live in this dorm anymore.” Seungmin finished.

Felix looked at the four, chuckling at their faces. “Why are you all ganging up on me?” He stopped when the rest sported matching frowns, making Felix sigh as well. “Okay, okay. I promise to sleep more.”

“And eat more.” Seungmin prompted.

“And cuddle with us more.” Jisung finished decisively.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Yes and those too.”

 

That seemed to satisfy everyone since Jisung proceeded to tickle Felix, catching him off guard and making him let out a scream. Hyunjin quickly joined in, bumping into Seungmin as he made his way across the table. Seungmin huffed loudly, pushing Jeongin away when their youngest proceeded to let out a loud laugh.

 

“I hate all of you.” Felix panted out after a few minutes.

Hyunjin snorted. “Love you too.”

Jeongin laughed, snuggling closer to Hyunjin. “You can’t hate us, Felix hyung. No one would put up with you.”

“Rude!” Felix exclaimed, huffing when everyone else just laughed.

“You know what Felix needs?” Seungmin said in his thoughtful voice. “A boyfriend to take care of him.”

Jisung snorted, rolling over closer to Felix. “Yeah, like that can happen. That will take a miracle.”

“Yah! You’re my soulmate! Shouldn’t you have more faith in me?!” Felix complained.

 

Seungmin pulled Felix up and away from Jisung before the two could get into a real fight. Jeongin followed after the two, suggesting some video games they could play. Hyunjin scrambled up at the mention of video games, exclaiming that Jisung should clean up after them. Felix turned, giving his soulmate an apologetic smile.

 

“I hate all of you.” Jisung muttered.

“Lix already said that.” Hyunjin replied with a hum.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true!”

\--

Felix was screaming along to Jeongin’s shrieking. Jisung was yelling too closely to Felix’s ear but the latter couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He was sure he was going to win this round which would make his and Jisung’s score tied with Jeongin and Seungmin’s. Hyunjin was their designated referee and he was just loudly screaming between Jeongin and Felix, arms wrapped around both of their torsos, almost uncomfortably so.

 

The five of them were so concentrated on the game that they didn’t pay any attention when Minho suddenly barged into the living room, followed by Changbin. The five of them only yelled louder when their main dancer stepped in front of the television, blocking their view.

 

“Jeez, you guys are scary!” Minho exclaimed. “Anyway, Felix, I have to ask you something.”

“Can’t it wait later?!” Jisung exclaimed. “Lix is in the zone!”

“It’s just one quick question.” Minho reasoned out, sitting down on the floor, carefully avoiding Felix’s elbows.

“Hyung, stop poking me!” Felix exclaimed when Minho wouldn’t stop pestering him.

“Are you dating Changbin?”

Felix barely spared him a glance, too focused on the game. “Uh huh, yeah, absolutely.”

 

Felix missed how everyone just froze at the words he had said, focusing on the game he was playing. He let out a loud scream when he finally one, hitting Jisung’s head with his elbow the moment he shot up. His wide smile turned to a frown upon realizing what he did, cupping Jisung’s cheeks to check on his soulmate.

 

“Ji, shit, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Felix asked frantically.

“Oww, I’m okay, I guess?” Jisung replied, rubbing his forehead. “Your elbows are sharp!”

“I said sorry.” Felix said with a sheepish smile. “But hey, we won!”

“Yeah, good job.” Minho said, pulling on Felix’s hand. “Now, let’s go back to what you said. You’re dating Changbin?”

Felix choked on air, looking at Changbin who was nodding at him. “W-what did you just say, Minho hyung?”

“Changbin said the two of you were dating.”

“Hyung, you said what?!” Felix exclaimed, turning to Changbin.

Changbin quickly made his way over to their side, pulling Felix closer to him. “Lix, I’m sorry. I know I promised not to tell anyone about it but Minho hyung was being an ass.” “Hey!” “And I just somehow blurted it out. I’m sorry! Please don’t break up with me!” Changbin apologized in a rush, hands squeezing Felix’s almost in a painful way.

 

Felix spluttered; he was sure his face was red by how hot it felt. He looked at the others who were watching him and Changbin with an intense glare but Changbin quickly tilted his face back to look at him again. Felix could read the silent signal in Changbin’s eyes and he let out a mental groan, praying that he didn’t regret any of this later.

 

“I-I’m not breaking up with you, hyung.” Felix choked out. “I-I was just surprised.”

“Holy shit.” Minho said. “I told you guys! Changlix was going to be real!”

\--

“Explain!” Felix exclaimed the moment Changbin had shut the door after the two of them.

“Sshh!” Changbin said, covering Felix’s lips with his hands. “Keep quiet!”

Felix glared at the older until he got it and removed his hands from the younger’s lips. “Explain. Now.”

Changbin let out a long sigh, going over to his bed before sitting down on it. “You’re going to think it’s dumb.” He started.

“Oh, I already do.” Felix commented.

“Shut up, brat.” Changbin said, glaring at the younger. He dropped his glare when Felix only raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, so the hyungs and I were talking this morning, right? It was about random stuff. Then Chan hyung started talking about his ex-girlfriend back from Australia?” He paused, looking up at Felix. Felix merely nodded, knowing who Changbin was talking about. “Okay so yeah we talked about it and then Minho hyung started saying things too. Then he started bragging about he was such a good boyfriend and things.”

“And you had to say that you’re a good boyfriend too? Though you have no dating experience at all?” Felix guessed. He chuckled when Changbin’s cheeks reddened.

“Shut up! I didn’t tell you that to blackmail me.” Changbin said with a slight pout.

“Sorry, Binnie hyung.” Felix replied, poking the older’s cheeks. “Okay, so you told Minho hyung that you were a good boyfriend. What does that have to do with me?”

“Minho hyung started saying that he didn’t believe me that I couldn’t keep down a relationship.”

“Hyung…” Felix muttered, frowning at the words.

“Don’t look sad, Lix.” Changbin shrugged. “Uh, this is why you got dragged into it. I was getting mad about it. I knew that Minho hyung was joking but I was just getting riled up. So I started saying something like ‘what do you know, huh? I’ve been dating Felix for a month now and you didn’t know’.”

 

Felix raised his hands, covering his face. The way Changbin was saying it so casually was making the words seem like they were true and not something that was just an answer to Minho’s jokes. He could feel his cheeks heat up again and he let out a loud groan.

 

“Lix? Are you mad at me?” Changbin asked.

Felix lowered his hands, peeking at the older rapper on the bed. Changbin looked so worried, eyes trained on Felix’s face and the young Australian felt himself melting at that look. “I’m not mad, Binnie hyung.” Felix said softly, taking a seat beside the other. “If anything, I’m mad at Minho hyung for saying those things.”

Changbin chuckled. “Well, he isn’t wrong. I’ve never had a proper relationship after all.”

The blonde nodded, chewing on his bottom lip before addressing Changbin. “So, what are we going to do?”

“What else is there to do? I’ll just have to suck it up and tell Minho hyung I was lying.”

“But…” Felix bit his tongue for a quick second, somehow already dreading the next things he was going to say. “I said yes, you know. I also told Minho hyung that we were dating. We can just… pretend to date? Ha ha. It’s not going to be that hard, you know! We’re uh, I mean, I’m, uh….clingy to you and all. The hyungs will believe it for sure! That way we both don’t have to lose face?”

 

Felix pinched himself to _please, stop talking_ and looked at Changbin. There was an amused smile playing on the rapper’s lips and though Felix usually liked that playful expression on the other, he could feel his stomach drop at the sight.

 

_Was it too late to take back what he said?_

“Alright then. It’s like a big prank, right? Yeah, let’s do it! If anyone can pull it off, it’s us right? Go, Changlix!” Changbin said, grinning widely at Felix.

“Y-yeah… Go, Changlix.” Felix echoed, feeling his stomach drop all the way to his feet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plotting happens and things may get out of hand soon?

Felix was starting to get dizzy as his eyes followed Changbin. The older was pacing around the room, still trying to think of their ‘getting together’ story. The dancer had initially found it amusing the way Changbin’s eyes lit up with mischief as he ranted down the things they needed in order to convince their members, especially Minho, that they were dating. Felix wondered if this Changbin was the same way as the prankster Changbin that the rapper had always told him, the one that flipped chairs on April Fool’s, the one that would cut classes to play in the PC room. It almost felt like this whole thing was a small harmless prank that Changbin might have come up with.

 

Except it wasn’t and Felix wasn’t sure who the heck told him he could have a mouth when it didn’t come with a filter.

 

“Hyung.” Felix groaned, pulling on Changbin to make him stop. “You’re going to burn a hole on the floor. Please stop pacing.”

“I just need to think, sorry.” Changbin said with a small sigh. “This is harder than I thought.”

“You think too much.” Felix commented, tugging the other down. “Let’s calm down and not make me dizzy, okay?”

 

Changbin chuckled, taking a seat beside the younger. Felix flashed him a grin, pleased that he had made Changbin smile and get him to stop pacing. The relaxed posture only lasted for a few seconds before the thoughtful look returned on the older rapper’s face, mouth set in a thin line as he tried to come up with something. Felix let him be. All this scheming wasn’t for him so he just let his eyes wander around the room. His eyes landed on the small polaroid pinned up on the wall; it was from when he, Changbin and Woojin took when they were filming in Sydney. A smile crept up his face as he remembered the warm feeling of the sun touching their skins as they crossed the desert.

 

“I miss Sydney.” Felix sighed, leaning further in the pillows.

“Hm?” Changbin said distractedly. He paused, following Felix’s line of vision, smiling when he saw what the younger was looking at. “Oh. Yeah, Sydney was fun. It was really pretty, too.”

“Mhm, wished we could have gone to my house.” Felix replied. He waited for Changbin to say something, moving away from the pillows when the other remained quiet. “Hyung? Are you spacing out again?”

 

Changbin laughed, an evil little sound before jumping up and grabbing the polaroid and waving it around Felix’s face. The younger only frowned, staring at the picture before he got what Changbin was hinting at. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

\--

“So…” Minho said over dinner, looking at Changbin and Felix who was seated as far from him as possible. “When were you guys going to tell us you were dating?”

Felix choked on his food, thumping his chest with his hand. Changbin glared at Minho as he handed a glass of water to the dancer. “A little warning next time, hyung, jeez.” Changbin muttered. “You okay, Lix?”

“I’m fine.” Felix croaked out after chugging down some water.

“Like you gave any warning that you were dating Felix.” Minho replied, rolling his eyes. “But I’m sorry, Lixie. Hyung didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

“But…” Jeongin smiled, looking at Changbin and Felix. “Can you guys answer hyung? I’m curious too.”

“Same.” Seungmin and Hyunjin chorused, the taller bursting into laughter. “Jinx!” He poked Felix. “I can’t believe we had to hear this from Changbin hyung and not you. What happened to our millennial line code?”

Changbin directed his glare at the two. “Stop harassing Felix. It was my idea not to tell you guys yet so blame me, not him.”

“No one’s blaming anyone, Bin.” Chan cut in. “We’re just asking because we’re curious. If you guys don’t want to talk about it, then we can just leave it.” He paused decisively, facing Minho. “Right?”

“Why are you making me look like the bad guy?” Minho muttered, huffing.

“Hyung…” Felix whispered, feeling a little guilty. He took a deep breath, facing Jeongin. “Hyung and I started dating when we went to Sydney, Innie. I guess I was just really overwhelmed about everything and I couldn’t stop what I was feeling anymore.”

“So, you were the one who confessed?” Jisung asked, tone a little sharp for Felix’s liking.

“Yeah, I did. Why?” Felix retorted, forgetting his and Changbin’s made up story. Changbin was supposed to be the one to have confessed first.

“Oh really? Then how did you do it?”

“Jisung.” Woojin said in a warning tone. “Watch it.”

“I confessed to hyung when we were about to fall asleep. Remember how you asked to switch rooms with Binnie hyung and I didn’t stop you? Well, it was because of that. I was just…. I was really happy, performing there on my hometown and Changbin hyung was just there. You know how soft I am when Binnie hyung and I are all alone and he lets me ramble on about things. I was probably being annoying but he didn’t care and he just let me spoke. I was even speaking in English at one point but he just sat there and listen. How was I supposed to stop myself from confessing? I didn’t even think about it and the words were out of my mouth before I could process anything.”

 

The room was quiet after Felix’s confession. The dancer could feel his face heating up because that was definitely not what he and Changbin had planned. He bit his lip as shame flooded his cheeks, lowering his eyes on the table. He wanted to get up and hide away in his room but the embarrassment was still too fresh for Felix to even consider moving.

 

“That was the cutest thing ever.” Minho said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. “That was actually really, really cute. What the actual fuck. Yah, Felix, can’t you date me instead? I want someone to confess to me like that!”

That seemed to break the tension in the room, the other members snorting and chuckling at Minho’s words while Changbin sniggered. “Back off. Go get your own.” Changbin said, turning to Felix and changing his voice to his high pitched one. “Lixie is Binnie’s, right?”

 

Hiding away in his room was starting to sound like an even better idea by the minute.

\--

“Dude, Felix, you’re amazing!” Changbin shout-whispered, latching onto the younger. “You can totally be an actor!”

“Yah, I have dishwashing soap in my hands!” Felix exclaimed, trying not to let his hands drip onto the floor.

“Did you just ‘yah’ me? I’m your hyung, you brat.”

“But I’m your ‘boyfriend’ so you better be nice to me and let me watch the dishes in peace!” Felix retorted, even sticking out his tongue.

Changbin snorted before laughing again. “I’ll dry while you wash.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes but there’s still a grin on his lips. He hated doing the dishes alone and Changbin choosing to keep him company was enough to lift his mood. He tried not to think about why the older was there in the first place. The embarrassment from his outburst earlier was still there and he wanted to avoid talking about it if that was possible.

 

Between the two of them, the dishes get done fairly quickly and no one slipped on the floor as they were pushing each other around so Felix actually felt proud as he looked at their sink. Changbin only chuckled at him, pinching Felix’s cheek.

 

“Aigoo, our Yongbokkie is so cute.” Changbin cooed.

Felix whined. “Stop it and shut up, hyung.”

Changbin laughed before it died down, lips turning into a smirk. “But seriously, Felix, have you been taking acting lessons? The way you winged it earlier with Jisung was amazing! Did you hear Minho hyung’s reactions? He absolutely believed us! We’ve totally got this!”

“Sshh, hyung!” Felix quickly covered Changbin’s lips. “You’re so noisy! What if they hear?” Felix’s face was burning again and it wasn’t just because they could get caught. God, why did he have to say all those things earlier?

Changbin nodded, removing Felix’s hand on his lips. “Oops, sorry.” He made a face. “Your hand tastes like soap, by the way.”

Felix laughed. “I wonder why.”

“Chan hyung, Woojin hyung, Lixie and Binnie are contaminating our kitchen!”

The two of them jump apart, turning to look at Jeongin who was watching them with a small smirk. “H-hi, Innie.” Felix said, even waving at the younger.

“I was joking about contaminating…but were you guys doing something?” Jeongin asked.

“N-no!” Felix exclaimed. “Know what, Innie? We should finish the game we started earlier! Yeah, let’s do that instead!”

Felix had already crossed the room, trying to push their youngest to the living room when he heard Changbin call for him. Turning back around, Felix raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, hyung?”

“See you later, babe.” Changbin said in an overly greasy tone, even adding a wink at the end.

“Oh my god.” Felix muttered, finally succeeding in pushing Jeongin out to the living room.

“Minho hyung, Changbin hyung called Felix hyung babe!” Jeongin, the traitor, shouted the moment he saw Minho lounging on the couch.

“Felix is still cuter, Binnie! But nice try!” Minho exclaimed.

Felix lightly kicked Minho’s legs, trying to will his cheeks to stop burning. “Please stop, Minho hyung.” He paused, looking at the occupants of the living room. “Where’s Sungie?”

“Don’t know. He’s being a moody bitch.” Hyunjin replied, handing Felix one of the controllers. “You can team with Minho hyung instead.”

“Jinnie, language.” Felix admonished, taking the controllers.

“Lix, you’re literally the only one of us who thinks Jisung is an angel 24/7.” Hyunjin argued. “He’s only nice to you cause you’re soulmates.”

“But now that Binnie’s dating Felix, doesn’t that mean they’re not soulmates anymore?” Minho asked thoughtfully.

Seungmin hummed, selecting a game for them to play. “I guess so. It makes sense, doesn’t it?”

 

Felix frowned, feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. Something did feel off with Jisung earlier and when he had tried to talk to the other, Jisung just mumbled something before leaving Felix alone. Felix didn’t want their joke to be true; he didn’t want his fake relationship to be the cause of a fight between him and his best friend.

 

“Knock it off. No one’s replacing anyone.” Changbin said, shooing Hyunjin away to occupy the seat on Felix’s right. He threw an arm around Felix’s shoulder, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “Anyway, go ahead and play. I can’t wait to see my boyfriend beat all of you.”

 

The resulting noise from that was promptly blocked out by Felix. He couldn’t hear anything over the thunderous beating of his heart and he hated how he melted when Changbin just pulled him closer, sparing him from one of Hyunjin’s flailing hands. Felix took a deep breath, reminding himself _that it wasn’t real. None of this was real._

_‘Don’t be dumb, Felix. Don’t get used to this.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written a fake dating au in so long so i'm not really sure what's happening but!!! hopefully, things will smoothen out in the future. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. thank youu <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Felix sort things out and Jisung can't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small jilix chapter for my own heart

**SUPERIOR LINE**

**minnie:** our gc is too quiet…. It’s weird

 **jinnie:** yo **@lixie’s soulmate @sungie’s soulmate** no new memes?

 **lixie’s soulmate:** we’re working on the album??? Finishing touches are a bitch

 **sungie’s soulmate:** :< yeah binnie hyung doesn’t reply to my messages anymore

 **minnie:** you’re such a clingy bf -_-

 **lixie’s soulmate:** yah!

 **jinnie:** it’s cute!

 **minnie:** -____- jeez I’m sorry???

 **minnie:** also oops

**[minnie changed ‘sungie’s soulmate’ to ‘binnie hyung’s soulmate’]**

**jinnie:** no, seungmin, no

 **binnie hyung’s soulmate:** minnie!!!! >.<

 **lixie’s soulmate:** whatever

**[lixie’s soulmate changed his nickname to ‘jisung’]**

**jisung:** gtg chan hyung is calling us

 **binnie hyung’s soulmate:** :< sungie!

 **jinnie:** good job, kim seungmin -_-

 **minnie:** WHAT DID I DO?!

 

Felix sighed as he placed his phone back in his bag, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze in the mirror. The older gave him a helpless shrug before opening his arms, inviting Felix for a hug. Felix stood up, crossing the room to hug the older when another pair of arms intercepted his path and he found himself pressed another person’s chest.

 

“Why are you the only one hugging Lix, hm, Jinnie?” Minho said, playing with Felix’s hair. “And why the long sigh, Lix? Did you fight with Binnie?”

“No, hyung, Binnie hyung and I are fine. He’s just busy right now.” Felix mumbled, pulling away from Minho.

Hyunjin pulled Felix to his side, rubbing his arm comfortingly. “Maybe Jisung’s just stressed about the songs. Try not to think about it too much, Lix.”

“Jisung? What, is this about how quiet the two of you have been?” Minho frowned. “Did you two fight?”

“Not that I know of.” Felix pouted. “It’s even more frustrating not knowing.”

“It’s you and Sungie. You can’t last long fighting. You’ll make up soon. Don’t worry.” Minho tried to cheer up Felix, even pinching his cheek. “Now, mind a little distraction? I have this new choreography idea and I want to show you guys.”

 

Felix let out one final sigh, nodding before moving away from Hyunjin’s side. He smiled gratefully at Minho, shaking his head in order to center his focus. For the rest of the day, the three of them exchanged choreography ideas, dancing to random girl group songs during their breaks. It proved to be a good distraction for Felix and by the time the three of them headed back to the dorm, Felix was feeling much lighter and relaxed than before.

 

“You guys sure took your time.” Changbin said around a yawn, looking at them sleepily. “Do you guys know what time it is?”

“Binnie hyung? Why are you up?” Felix asked, surprised to see the other still up and waiting for them by the looks of it.

“Wanted to wait for you.” Changbin shrugged, shocking Felix even more when he stood up and pulled on the younger’s hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

If Felix wasn’t blushing before, then he was certain that his face was burning when Minho shouted a ‘No hanky panky, kids!’ after them. Hyunjin’s laughter followed them into the hallway, only getting cut off when Changbin closed the door after them. Felix watched as the older rummaged through his closet, throwing a pair of shirt and shorts at him without even glancing.

 

“Change so we can sleep.” Changbin grumbled, climbing onto his bed.

Felix nodded, glancing at the empty bed. “Where’s Chan hyung?”

“I told him you were sleeping here so he took your bed instead.” Changbin scoffed. “I think all the hyungs think I’m going to jump you anytime. He gave me ‘the talk’ before he left.”

The younger groaned, falling on Chan’s bed. “Why are they all like this? They’re so embarrassing.”

Changbin laughed. “It was hard not to laugh but Chan hyung looked really serious while he was speaking so I kept it in. Oh and he said ‘Binnie, you’re going to deflower my flower boy so you better listen.’ It was hilarious!”

 _“Oh my God, Chris! Why did he say that? Oh my god!”_ Felix whined, curling into a ball as if to hide himself from the shame.

Changbin snorted. “I said get changed, Lix. I want to sleep.”

 

Felix whined one more time before rolling off the bed and taking the clothes that Changbin had thrown at him. He quickly changed clothes, folding his own clothes and putting them down by the foot of Chan’s bed. He glanced at Changbin, finding the other already lying down, head peeking from underneath the blanket. Felix grinned; Changbin really was cute. He padded over to where the light switch was and seconds later, the room was covered in darkness. He carefully walked back to Chan’s bed, plopping down on it with a tired groan.

 

“What are you doing?” Changbin hissed and Felix could make out the older sitting up.

“Uh, lying down? Should I be doing something else?” Felix replied slowly, wondering what the other meant.

“No, you idiot. What are you doing there? How am I supposed to deflower you if you’re on Chan hyung’s bed?”

“Hyung!” Felix exclaimed loudly while Changbin guffawed with laughter.

“Will the lovebirds please shut up?!” Minho exclaimed from across the hall.

“Oops. Sorry, hyung! It wasn’t my fault!” Changbin shouted back.

“Everyone, shut the hell up!” Chan exclaimed.

“Quit it.” Felix said, covering Changbin’s mouth when it looked like older was still about to shout back. “Just keep quiet. You’re going to make Chan hyung mad.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, removing Felix’s hand from his mouth. “Fine, fine. Just get over here.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes as well, getting Chan’s pillows from his bed, throwing one at Changbin’s face as he climbed the other’s bed. Changbin glared at him with an indignant huff, removing the pillow from his face. Instead of placing it between them like Felix had expected, Changbin had thrown the other pillow back at Chan’s bed instead and pulled Felix closer to him.

 

“Minho said you were sad.” Changbin said quietly.

Felix sighed, shaking his head. He should have known either Minho or Hyunjin had to have said something for Changbin to act this way. “Don’t worry about it, hyung.”

“Hey, stop that. Innie already told you that you should learn to share your problems with us.” The older sighed, playing with Felix’s hair, probably knowing that Felix liked it. “Don’t get mad at Minho hyung for telling me as well. I am your boyfriend after all so I should know these things.”

“Fake boyfriend.” Felix corrected lightly.

Changbin shrugged, pulling the younger to his chest. “So, what’s wrong?”

Felix sighed again, nuzzling into the warmth before answering. “It’s Jisung.”

“I don’t have ears in my shirt, you idiot.” Changbin chided gently. “But okay. Jisung. What’s up with him? He was okay earlier in the studio. A little quiet but he seemed fine?”

 

Felix felt himself deflate at what Changbin had said instead of feeling comforted. If Jisung was okay with Chan and Changbin, then he must only have a problem with Felix. The thought didn’t sit well with the dancer. He didn’t like fighting with any of the members but Jisung was a special case. Jisung and he were best friends, soulmates really. The two of them almost never fought with each other and it didn’t help that Felix had no idea why Jisung seemed distant. He knew Jisung, knew him well and Felix knew when the other was mad. He just didn’t understand why Jisung was mad at him.

 

“Lix?” Changbin whispered. “You asleep, babe?”

“What’s with the babe?” Felix clung onto Changbin tighter. “Can’t we just sleep, hyung? I’m tired.”

“Felix…” Changbin sighed when Felix just whined. “Fine, fine. We won’t talk about it anymore. Good night.”

“Thanks, hyungie.”

“Anything for Chan hyung’s deflowered flower boy.” Changbin yelped, moving away from the younger. “Ow! Felix!”

“Shut the fuck up, Changbin!” Minho bellowed.

Felix stuck his tongue out to the older before pulling the blankets over his head. “Don’t call me that!” He whispered, glad that Changbin couldn’t see the blush on his face.

He could feel the older tugging on the blanket which made him grip it tighter, not wanting to see Changbin right now. “Felix!” He hissed, thankfully quiet enough that it didn’t reach the other rooms. “I didn’t kick out my roommate so you could act like this. Come on. I want to cuddle.”

 

Felix was sure that he was blushing even more but his grip on the blanket loosened until Changbin could pull it down with little to no difficulty. It was dark but there was enough light in the room for Felix to see the smile that broke through Changbin’s face. It almost made the embarrassment he was feeling worth it. Changbin quickly pulled the blanket over the two of them, bringing Felix back to his chest and even sighing in what seemed to be contentment as the two of them settled in for the night.

\--

Felix sighed as he laid back against the couch, closing his eyes as Jeongin went inside the recording booth. They were already recording their new songs for the album. The songs required an even deeper tone from him and though his voice was naturally deep, he still found it difficult to control, sometimes going deeper than the needed tone or his voice would even disappear from time to time. Chan had noticed his distress and cut his recording time, claiming they could still try again tomorrow.

 

“Hey, cheer up.” Seungmin said, nudging Felix. “You finished recording one song.”

“You finished two songs, Min.” Felix reminded.

Seungmin faltered before shaking his head. “But you finished Maze of Memories with just one take. That was pretty amazing! Even the hyungs were surprised at how good you were.”

 

Felix’s cheeks burned at the compliment but he still shook his head. Sitting up properly, the young Aussie watched the rest of the recording take place. Woojin soon walked over to him, handing Felix his tumbler. Felix accepted it easily, unsurprised to find the water inside to be warm. He drank it quickly, thanking the older before leaning back against Seungmin.

 

Recording for the day had finished when 3racha finally left their places by the sound booth, heading to the couch where all of the other boys had congregated. Chan gave all of them reminders about the recording, Felix not having been the only one who needed more time for the recording. Felix was sure none of the three had even had their turn yet. He let out another sigh, feeling bad about burdening the hyungs even more.

 

“Sung…” Felix called out, hand shooting up to grab at Jisung’s the moment he was close enough. “Sung, let’s get something to eat.”

 

For a moment, Felix forgot about his ‘fight’ with Jisung and had grabbed onto his best friend in his time of need. His eyes widened when he realized what he did and he was about to let go of Jisung when the other nodded, lacing their hands together.

 

“Hyung, I’ll work on lyric revision tomorrow instead.” Jisung said, looking at Chan with a small smile.

Chan hummed, eyes on their connected hands. “Yeah, it’s okay. It’s just a bit of tweaking anyway.”

“Thanks.” Jisung turned to Felix, eyes soft but still a little tense. “Where are we going to eat, Lix?”

A wide smile broke out of Felix’s face. This was the first time Jisung had acknowledged him directly for the first time in a while and he already felt better by just the small action. He felt even better when Jisung mirrored his smile, his best friend’s eyes disappearing into his cheeks as he did so.

 

“I’m craving ice cream. Can we get that?” Felix said, frowning at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “With your throat like that? Don’t think so. How does Japanese ramen sound instead?”

“Fine.” Felix pouted. “But we’re getting ice cream after.”

Jisung chuckled, glancing at Chan and Woojin who already had matching frowns on their faces. “We’ll see, okay?” The smile fell off Jisung’s face and he turned to Changbin, face and tone both cautious. “Hyung, I’ll borrow your boyfriend for a bit.”

Felix found Jisung’s reaction a little bit strange but before he could question it, Changbin had already pulled on his free hand, eyebrows raised. “You gonna be okay, Lix?” Changbin asked, a silent question in his eyes.

Jisung scoffed, pulling on Felix a little roughly. “As if I would hurt my soulmate. Let’s go, Felix.”

 

Both Felix and Changbin gaped at Jisung’s reaction but Felix minutely nodded at Changbin for him to let go. Following Jisung outside the studio, Felix noted how tense the other was and he could practically feel the waves of anger emanating from the other. Felix was still lost on what was happening. It didn’t make sense to him why Jisung was suddenly mad. The only clue he got was that it happened after his best friend talked to Changbin.

 

Jisung’s bad mood lingered until they were in the restaurant and the waiter had taken both of their orders. Jisung had puffed his cheeks, one hand cupping his chin as he glared out the window. His other hand was tapping the table to an urgent beat and it was driving Felix crazy.

 

“Stop, Ji, please.” Felix pleaded, grabbing Jisung’s hand. “It’s getting louder.”

Jisung paused, looking at Felix’s smaller hand atop of his before sighing. “Sorry.”

“It’s… not fine.” Felix hesitated as Jisung focused on him. “Jisung, what’s up? We haven’t talked in a while and you were okay earlier but then you’re suddenly angry. Did something happen? You can tell me anything.”

A flash of anger sparked in Jisung’s eyes and he sat up straighter, chin raised defiantly. “You’re one to talk, aren’t you?”

 

Dread filled Felix’s gut and he could feel his heart dropping. He had guessed that the fake dating thing was what triggered Jisung’s anger, even backed up by Jisung’s reaction to their group chat but it didn’t make sense for the other to become angry. Now, Felix got it. This had to be the only time that he kept something secret from Jisung and he figured that his best friend was angry, maybe even hurt, that he had to find out Felix’s ‘relationship’ with Changbin at the same time as everybody else.

 

“Ji, wait.” Felix frowned. “Let me explain.”

“Then go ahead. Explain why you didn’t tell me about your relationship with hyung earlier. That just sprung up on all of us so suddenly! I had no warning nor clue about it! Did you know Jeongin asked me to tell them about the ‘juicy’ details of your relationship? And guess what, I couldn’t say anything because I knew nothing.” Jisung vented, glare hardening the more he spoke.

 

Felix felt a pang in his heart; he knew that under Jisung’s words and glare, there was hurt lingering. The way Jisung’s hands were shaking were a sign of that. Felix let out a breath, slowly reaching for both of Jisung’s hands, letting the other know that he could pull away but thankfully, Jisung remained still. Looking at his best friend’s wet eyes, Felix didn’t even weigh lying about the situation to assuaging the pain and betrayal Jisung felt.

 

“I didn’t tell you….because there was nothing to tell.” Felix said, avoiding Jisung’s eyes. Instead, he turned his focus on their hands, distractedly playing with Jisung’s fingers. “I’m not really dating Changbin hyung. He said some things to Minho hyung, uh, like we were dating and stuff? You know I was distracted so I said yes. Then when hyung and I talked about it, he looked so down about his lack of dating experience that I just said we should keep at it. Fake date and all, you know.”

 

It took a really long time for Jisung to react that Felix was forced to raise his head and stare at his best friend’s face. Jisung’s jaw had fallen open, eyes blinking rapidly as he processed what Felix had just said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he had something to say while Felix just waited. Then all of a sudden, Jisung burst into laughter, surprising the waiter who had arrived with their orders. Felix’s ears burned as the other continued laughing, not even caring that the waiter was giving him judging looks.

 

“ _Are you about done now?”_ Felix groaned, pouting at the other.

Jisung grinned at him, nodding as his laughter died down. “I’m done. I’m done.” He let out a loud exhale before leaning forward and flicking Felix’s forehead, mindful of the bowls of ramen between them. “ _Idiot.”_

“Yah!” Felix whined, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Jisung sighed, shaking his head. “Whatever. Shut up and eat.”

Felix scowled at the other but it morphed into a snort when Jisung started making faces at him. That seemed to do the trick and Felix found the two of them just giggling at each other. They only stopped when the waiter had approached them and asked them to quiet down or they would be escorted out of the restaurant. Felix and Jisung nodded, apologetic smiles on their faces as they promised to be on their best behavior for the rest of their stay.

 

Admitting the truth to Jisung sorted everything out. Felix found himself feeling better than he had in a while as the two of them caught up with each other. What Jisung was saying wasn’t anything new to Felix, per se; they did live together after all. But he missed the way his best friend would tell a story, enjoying the different reactions that came with Jisung’s tales. Their conversation went serious as they talked about the recording from earlier, Felix asking Jisung for some pointers. Felix snorted when Jisung started acting all mighty with him but he knew it was just for show the moment his best friend started listing down the points he thought were lacking.

 

It might seem like tedious conversation for others but these were moments that Felix cherished, immensely happy at the fact that he was fulfilling his dream with his best friend by his side.

\--

“You better not tell Woojin or Chan hyung.” Jisung threatened.

Felix nodded, bouncing on his feet. “Yes, yes, I promise.”

“Ugh, knowing you, you’d probably end up with a cough tomorrow or worse, lose your voice.” Jisung groaned.

 

Felix pouted at the other, trying not to worry himself. Still, he focused on the ice cream that was being served to them, grinning widely as Jisung paid for both of their cones. The two of them settled down on a booth by the back, glancing at their phones simultaneously as both Woojin and Chan called them.

 

“Ugh. We have to hurry!” Jisung complained. “Why are they like this when we go out to play? But when you and the dance line stay up late, no one bothers calling.”

“Probably because it’s the two of us.” Felix said with a shrug, putting his phone to silent. “We’ll be back soon anyway.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your boyfriend to worry, right?” Jisung teased with a playful smirk.

“Shut up, Ji!” Felix exclaimed, lowering his head.

“But, Lixie, hey, look at me for a bit.” Jisung said, voice uncharacteristically serious.

Felix slowly raised his head, eyebrow already arched as he looked at the other. “What?”

“Are you sure you can handle this fake dating thing? Especially given the circumstances…”

“Jisung…”

“You like Changbin hyung, Lixie. How is this going to help you move on?”

 

Felix froze, finding it hard to swallow. He had only confessed what he felt to Jisung. He didn’t even mean to blurt it out but they were both dead tired and a part of him had hoped his best friend had forgotten about it. It never came up in their conversation again until now.

 

“I… I don’t know, Ji. Maybe it won’t help at all. Maybe I’ll fall for hyung even more.” Felix said honestly.

Jisung sighed. “Lix…”

“But I do know that this is the only chance I’ll get to experience it. I mean, at least I can say I got to date hyung, right?” Felix chuckled without humor, blinking back the moisture that have gathered in his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot. Why are you my soulmate?” Jisung complained but he still stood up, pushing Felix closer the wall as he slid in beside him. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Lix. Don’t get your hopes up and don’t forget this is all a lie, okay?”

Felix winced, wishing Jisung could at least be a little gentle with the truth. But he knew that the other only meant well. The truth really just had to hurt like that sometimes. “Okay, yeah, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, idiot.” Jisung chided. “Now eat. I can feel Chan hyung’s glare already.”

 

**SUPREME LINE**

**[jisung changed his nickname to ‘lixie’s soulmate’]**

**[lixie’s soulmate changed ‘binnie hyung’s soulmate’ to ‘STILL sungie’s soulmate!!’]**

**minnie:** a little dramatic

 **minnie:** but what did I expect?

 **Jinnie:** it’s cute!!

 **sungie’s soulmate:** <3 sungiiiee!!!

 **lixie’s soulmate:** lixie!!! <3 tell changbin hyung if he wants to steal you away, he’ll need to fite me

 **jinnie:** ur not scary, sung

 **minnie:** I second that

 **lixie’s soulmate:** says you, losers!!

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Changbin might just have lucked out on his fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is set in changbin's POV and i really enjoyed writing it! changbin is taking this whole fake dating thing so much better than felix and there is a reason for it. can you guess why??
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! ^-^ also, you can talk to me on my twitter @/blackmeteor5 anytime~ ^-^ 
> 
> enjoooy

Changbin let out a sleepy groan, rolling over in bed as he pulled on the blankets, frowning when it wouldn’t budge. Lifting his head slightly, he was slightly confused when he saw the tuft of blonde hair peeking out from under the blanket, wondering why Felix was in his bed. It took him a second to remember that he was the one in Felix’s bed, something about Minho scolding him. He paused to think about it but Felix rolled over, arm falling on Changbin’s hip and all thoughts of remembering flew out the window. Changbin was way too comfortable to be thinking about anything else other than Felix.

\--

“I miss my roommate.” Chan blurted out over breakfast. He paused in eating, looking at Changbin with a small pout. “You do remember me, right, Binnie? You still remember your Chan hyung?”

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Hyung, we were together at the studio until midnight.”

“That’s not the same!” Chan retorted. “I don’t see you with Gyu in your arms while you snore anymore. I miss that view.”

“That totally doesn’t sound creepy, hyung.” Hyunjin commented.

Woojin laughed when Chan gasped. “It does sound creepy, Channie.”

“Wait…” Jeongin said, causing all eyes to turn to him. “If Changbin hyung doesn’t sleep in his room then where does he sleep?”

Seungmin groaned. “Where do you think?”

“I stopped getting scared of the grumpy troll from Lixie’s bed after day 5.” Jisung added, dodging Changbin’s hand.

“Wait, day 5?” Chan blinked. “I was just being dramatic. I don’t think he’s been away from his bed for more than 2 days?”

Everyone turned to the couple, eyebrows raised in confusion. Changbin coughed. “Uh, I, uh, I wake up early then move back to my bed, hyung.”

“Yeah, he does. I told him it was pointless to do that. He could just stay there in bed with me. He’d have more time to sleep.” Felix commented, unaware of the looks Changbin was getting from the other hyungs. “Hey, Minnie, you going to eat that sausage?”

 

Seungmin shook his head, handing it to the younger with an amused smile playing on his lips. Changbin pointedly ignored Hyunjin’s wiggling eyebrows and focused on his food instead, knowing he’ll have another talk with the hyungs later on. It wasn’t even Changbin’s idea; Minho was the one who suggested he slept with Felix to make up for the time that they missed during the day. 3racha had been staying at the studio longer and dance line had been revising choreographies at the same time as well. The only time the whole group was gathered together was during their short meals and dance practices.

 

Changbin could admit that he missed everyone when they weren’t together. It was just different if all 9 of them were in the room together. Still, they could get loud together and Felix was always up to something with the others. Changbin had found solace in following Minho’s advice; Felix was always more mellow, softer when he was sleepy and Changbin had found that the younger also seemed to be warmer in his arms like that.

 

“So, Binnie, Binnie, Changbinnie, do you have anything to say?” Minho asked, smirking as the two of them washed the dishes.

Changbin huffed, wondering why he was always getting stuck doing the dishes. “I have nothing to say. And might I remind you, you suggested it.”

“I said that one time. I didn’t expect you to half move in to their room.” Minho laughed. “I’m surprised you’re quiet though.” He paused, turning to Changbin with wide eyes. “What have you and Felix been doing in his bed huh?”

“Minho!” Woojin exclaimed, patting Chan when their leader started coughing.

“What, aren’t you curious?” Minho blinked innocently.

Chan looked like he was in pain as he spoke. “I am absolutely not curious to what Changbin and Felix have been doing. I don’t want to think of my little koala like that. At all. Ever.”

“Hyung!” Changbin exclaimed, face burning. “What the hell are you thinking?! Felix and I sleep in his bed, only sleep!”

“Yeah, what could they possibly do with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung there after all?” Woojin said nonchalantly. “Unless you and Felix are into that, Changbin?”

“Woojin!” “Woojin hyung!”

Changbin groaned. “Please stop, hyung.” He coughed. “Felix and I just sleep. That’s it. Look, if it’s such a big deal then I’ll stop it. I’ll go back to my bed.”

Minho smirked, nudging Changbin. “Okay. Go do that. Let’s see how long you could last.”

\--

Changbin paused in his steps to take another yawn, causing Jisung to walk onto his back. The younger gave him a sleepy glare before walking ahead of him. Dance practice had dragged on until the early hours of the morning since the dance line had finalized all the changes they wanted in the dance. Hyunjin had been jumping around the room, overly excited about his part with Changbin and the older had found the joy infectious, giving more energy than usual to their practice.

 

It was probably why Changbin was so tired right now. He could barely wait to faceplant on Felix’s bed and cuddle the younger to sleep. He left the others still arguing about who got to use the bathroom first, choosing to just shower in the morning. He was about to open the door to Felix’s room when he felt an arm around his shoulder, steering him away from it.

 

“Come on, Bin. You said you’re going back to sleeping with me. In our room!” Chan said, a little too excitable for this time.

“Oh.” Felix said, looking at the two of them. Changbin almost thought he sounded disappointed. “You’re going back to your own bed, hyung?”

“Uh, yeah.” Changbin said, feeling a little awkward, now that everyone was watching them. “Comeback is getting closer so we should all sleep comfortably. On our own beds.”

“Huh. Right.” Felix replied, a small pout on his lips. “I was comfortable with our set up though but I guess you weren’t.” He shook his head, leaning against Hyunjin’s side. “Okay, good night, hyung.”

“I finally get to sleep with my soulmate again!” Jisung exclaimed, hugging Felix. “Thanks, Changbin hyung. Sleep well!”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, huffing out a small chuckle when Felix grinned at Jisung. He was glad that they had sorted out what happened between them. Felix wouldn’t tell him what their fight had been about, only that they had settled it and that everything was fine between the two of them again. He nodded to the two before calling out a quiet goodnight to everyone else before heading to his and Chan’s room.

 

It almost felt weird being back in his own bed. It was even a little cold now but Changbin was sure that it would be warm enough after one night of sleeping in it. He put Gyu beside his pillow, settling himself on the bed. Surprisingly, Chan didn’t need to be argued with to even go to sleep tonight, turning off the lights before falling to his own bed quietly. Changbin sighed, willing himself to go to sleep as well.

 

Sleep didn’t come that easy that night.

\--

“Hey, Changbin. Don’t you want to head home yet? Woojin texted me. Felix and the rest of dance line are already back home.” Chan asked, spinning in his chair.

Jisung nodded. “I want to go home, hyung! Come on, Changbin hyung!”

“You guys go ahead.” Changbin murmured distractedly. “Finally worked out my writing block.”

 

Changbin barely raised his head as he penned the words from his head. He could hear Chan and Jisung whispering to each other, not minding what they were saying. He meant what he said; he didn’t mind getting left alone if he could finish up his lyrics. Changbin muttered a quiet goodbye when the two of them left the studio, actually reveling in the silence that followed. Words seemed to flow faster like that.

 

Changbin had no idea how long he had been writing when he heard the door open again. Not bothering to raise his head, Changbin continued on working, tongue sticking out as he concentrated. He was about to write the final verse when a loud sneeze startled him. He turned to look at the other occupant in the room, pleasantly surprised to see Felix sitting on the couch.

 

“Sorry.” Felix said sheepishly. “It’s just dusty here.”

“Just the couch.” Changbin said with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Chan hyung sent me here. Said you didn’t want to go back home yet.” Felix tilted his head, eyes on the notebook Changbin had been writing on. “Nearly done with the lyrics?”

“Just about.”

Felix nodded, lying down on the couch. “’Mkay. I’ll nap here for a bit then.”

 

Changbin nodded, getting up from his chair. He tapped on Felix’s thigh, prompting the younger to sit up for a bit. Felix looked confused until he recognized what Changbin was doing and had smiled at him widely. Rolling his eyes, Changbin pushed the younger down on the couch, the space where Felix could lie covered with Changbin’s hoodie before getting back to work. The words seemed to flow even faster now and within a few minutes, Changbin was officially done with what he was working on. He played around on the computer for a bit, experimenting with the melody line he and Chan were talking about earlier. Still, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

 

Eyeing the couch Felix was lying on, Changbin wondered if the two of them could squeeze in together or if it was impossible without him falling on his ass. He let out a loud yawn, walking over to the couch sleepily. Carefully sitting down on the free space, Changbin watched the slow rise and fall of Felix’s chest, feeling himself get even more lulled to sleep as he watched the younger. Making up his mind, Changbin gently slid in beside Felix, moving the younger closer to the backrest so they could squeeze in comfortably. Felix snuffled, turning around to bury his face in Changbin’s chest, half climbing on top of him. Changbin smiled to himself, holding the younger close to him as he let his eyes fall shut.

 

The next time Changbin opened his eyes, something was vibrating really loudly. Felix was whining against Changbin’s chest and the older found himself agreeing. The vibration stopped and Changbin let out a sigh of relief at the quiet. Felix raised his head, pouting at him.

 

“What?” Changbin said with a small chuckle. “I didn’t wake you up.”

Felix huffed. “Yeah but it was your phone.”

“Still not my fault.”

Felix merely hummed, laying his head back down.

“What time is it?” Changbin asked, drawing random shapes on Felix’s back. “Come on. Check your phone. Mine is too far away.”

Felix groaned but brought out his phone. “Almost midnight.” He grinned sheepishly at Changbin. “The hyungs have been trying to call me. I guess Chan hyung was the one who was calling you as well.”

“Probably.” Changbin replied. “You guys got home early. No new choreography to worry about?”

“No, our part’s done. Everyone already agreed to the choreography of Miroh. Victory Song is pretty much depending on Jisung’s mood.” Felix raised his head, grinning wickedly at Changbin. “Maybe you should raise your shirt too, Binnie hyung.”

Changbin chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Want to see my abs, huh? You know you could just ask. I mean, boyfriends should have some privileges, right?”

Felix laughed. “A good boyfriend wouldn’t even wait for me to ask.”

“You’re already lying down on them, babe. Go ahead and look if you want.” Changbin replied, smirking.

 

Felix let out another laugh, whole body shaking as he pretended to feel up Changbin. The older grinned, moving away when the younger started tickling him instead. The two of them wrestled around for a bit until Changbin’s stomach loudly reminded them that they haven’t eaten for hours. Felix let out another loud laughter at that, eyes turning into crescents as he looked at Changbin.

 

Changbin might have lucked out on his fake boyfriend.

 

“Hey, babe, let’s go eat something.” Changbin said, getting up and offering his hand.

Felix rolled his eyes, taking the offered hand. “Again with the babe thing. But yeah, sure, where do you want to eat?”

“What are you craving for?”

“Hmm, chicken?” Felix said with wide eyes. “Can we get that? I really want to eat chicken.”

“Anything for you.” Changbin said, a little breathless.

Felix grinned. “Let’s go then! Oh and text Chris. He’ll get worried.”

“Yes, babe.” Changbin said with an exaggerated eye roll.

The two of them headed to a chicken restaurant the group frequented to. It was late enough that they didn’t need to be worried about someone spotting them and Changbin was grateful that they could walk around freely, laughing and talking as they went. He was immensely glad to see that Felix had swiped the hoodie they were lying on earlier and was wearing it comfortably. Changbin found himself smirking; Felix looked good in his clothes.

 

“What’s with the face?” Felix asked as they took a table. “Are you thinking of another prank?”

Changbin chuckled. “No. I was thinking about what Minho hyung would say when we get back. We were alone in the studio for hours, just the two of us.” He paused, pleased at the blush spreading on Felix’s cheeks. “It’s the making of something scandalous.”

“S-scandalous? H-hyung!” Felix exclaimed, looking away. “We just slept anyway.”

“Yeah but they don’t know that. We could have been doing something more….fun.”

“Hyung!”

Changbin snorted, breaking character as he looked at Felix’s face. “You should have seen your face! You were so red!”

“Yah!”

 

Changbin laughed, wide grin still in place when their food arrived. He watched as Felix ate, a small pout constantly on his lips as he grumbled. It was amusing to watch and actually very cute. Changbin ate his own share quietly, content to watch his ‘boyfriend’ sulk in front of him.

 

“We’re already going home and I already paid for our dinner. You could stop acting annoyed by me now.” Changbin drawled. It was cute for a while but Felix was still not talking to him and they were already almost back at the dorms.

Felix just huffed, putting more space between the two of them as they walked.

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, letting the younger be as they walked inside their building. There was light under the door of their dorm which meant someone was waiting up for them. Maybe they were going to receive a combination of Chan and Woojin lecture. Changbin did forget to text Chan after all. Felix walked on ahead, opening the door and stumbling back when Hyunjin hugged him.

 

“Hey, hands off my boyfriend.” Changbin said, a little surprised by his own tone.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Jealous much?” Letting go of Felix, he walked inside, a small smirk on his lips. “Guess who’s in trouble.”

It didn’t take a genius for them to figure out that it was the two of them. Woojin was standing by the door, already frowning as he looked at the returning couple. Changbin bowed his head, an apologetic smile on his lips.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I totally forgot to text you and Chan hyung.” Changbin explained. “Felix and I fell asleep in the studio then we went out to eat chicken.”

Woojin stared at them for a minute before sighing. “Okay, fine. Make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you, hyung.” Felix said, walking forward to wrap his arms around Woojin.

“When do we not worry about you kids?” Woojin said, smiling softly as he ruffled Felix’s hair. “Are you already full? We left you guys some food.”

“I think we’re good, hyung. Thank you.” Changbin said with a smile. “Lix and I are going to sleep now.”

“Oh? Sleeping together again, are we?” Minho said, grinning playfully. “You didn’t last that long, Binnie.”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, wondering why Minho just seemed to pop out to tease the two of them. He looked at Felix instead, who was looking at him with something in his eyes. It was almost playful if it wasn’t challenging. Changbin had gotten distracted with Minho that he failed to notice Jisung sidling up next to Felix. Jisung whispered something in Felix’s ear which made the younger blush but he still nodded. Changbin waited expectantly, reaching a hand out for Felix’s own.

 

“We’ll sleep together again once you’ve taken me out on a date.” Felix said, voice confident though the blush on his face begged to differ. Changbin was sure he was blushing as well. “We haven’t even had our first date yet, babe. What kind of a boyfriend are you?”

 

Changbin watched with his jaw dropped as Jisung half dragged Felix to their room, Hyunjin and Seungmin following after and all three of them sharing devious smiles. Chan coughed and Changbin snapped out of it, trying not to dwell on the way he liked hearing Felix call him babe too much. Woojin was looking at him in amusement while Chan just looked defeated. Minho, on the other hand, looked pissed, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Uh, yes, hyung?” Changbin asked, a little worried by the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

Minho let out a loud exhale. “Seo Changbin, how could you not have taken our little sunshine out for a date yet?”

Changbin spluttered. “W-we were busy, hyung! That wasn’t exactly priority!”

“Don’t let Felix hear you say that, please.” Chan said with a frown.

“Seo Changbin, first dates are very important and you will absolutely make time for it! 3racha is done with the songs, right?” Minho asked, glancing at Chan who nodded. “Okay and we’re done with choreography. Music video filming isn’t til next week. Go plan out a date in between now and next week.”

“Oh.” Changbin nodded dumbly. Minho was still staring at him so Changbin decided to just be honest. He cleared his throat loudly, smiling sheepishly at the others. “I have no idea where to take Felix though.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix go out for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from changbin's pov with the end written in felix's pov. just to show their sides about the date. ^^   
> this fic just gets fluffier and fluffier, i swear. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Minho was scary when he wanted to be. It wasn’t even that much of a secret; some Stays had pointed out before that Minho could just look at one of them threateningly and the rest, especially Hyunjin, would back down. Changbin used to poke fun at how scared Hyunjin was by their main dancer, claiming that Minho was practically harmless.

 

Changbin was starting to regret ever thinking that. Minho hadn’t even actually done anything to him but Changbin already feared for his life. The older would greet him with a glare early on in the morning, squinting his eyes at him. It didn’t help that their dance teacher and Chan had completely left Minho completely in charge of their dance practice. Changbin knew he wasn’t the best dancer but the way their main dancer was grilling him was starting to make him feel like he had two left feet. He didn’t even have anyone to complain to. The magnae line was finding everything way too amusing; Hyunjin’s relief at not being Minho’s target was too blatant. Woojin and Chan would occasionally step in but they backed off as well when Minho pointed out that he was in charge of dance practice.

 

So, overall, Changbin was feeling too tired and paranoid to even plan a date.

 

“Are you hiding from Minho hyung?” a deep voice drawled out, pronouncing the words slowly as if making sense of them.

Changbin’s body sagged with relief when he saw who it was, quickly pulling Felix down beside him. He peered around the vending machine and sighed when he saw that the coast was clear. “I’m not hiding from Minho hyung.” Changbin said once he had sagged back against the wall. “What makes you say that?”

“We’re literally hiding behind the vending machine.” Felix chuckled. “Why are you so scared of hyung? He’s the sweetest.”

“That’s only applicable to you and Jisung. And whoever said I was scared? I’m not!” Changbin frowned when Felix only gave him an unimpressed look. “Geez, okay. You try being on the receiving end of Minho’s glare and haven’t you seen how hard he’s being on me?! I swear, I can’t even be out of formation by a millimeter!”

 

Changbin groaned after he finished his rant. So much for not letting it get to him. But he was tired by all the constant watching, the silent urging from his other members to do something. He felt like he had eyes on him the entire time. It just happened that Minho was much more vocal about his impatience and thought that pressuring Changbin was the way to go.

 

A hundred thoughts were circling Changbin’s head and a good part of it was just admitting to the rest that he and Felix weren’t really dating so they could lay off of him. However, there was a much bigger part of Changbin that didn’t want to say that just yet. He just needed to bear through it and maybe actually come up with a date idea before Minho worked him to the ground.

 

Changbin was such in deep thought that he jumped when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. Slowly realizing who it was, he returned the hug slowly, carefully balancing on his feet as Felix moved closer to him. The hug brought Changbin both comfort and relief. It had seemed like the others were intent on separating the two of them until Changbin had come up with a date idea. It was part of why Changbin had gotten so annoyed, this fast; he had always confided in Felix first of all and being separated from the other tired him out even more.

 

“There, there, hyungie.” Felix whispered. “I can talk to Minho hyung. Tell him to back off.”

Changbin sighed, shaking his head as he nuzzled in Felix’s neck. “No, no need. This is fine. I’ll be good after this.”

“I’m sorry about this. I didn’t think it would be such a big deal especially to Minho hyung.” Changbin could practically see the younger pouting especially when Felix held him tighter. “You’re having a hard time because of me.”

“Well….” Changbin paused, leaning back to look at Felix who was indeed pouting. He smiled, poking the younger’s lips. “What did Jisung say to you anyway? You’re always up to no good if you’re with Jisung.”

“Hey, that’s my soulmate you’re bullying!”

Changbin chuckled. “And I’m your boyfriend. So tell me, what did Ji say?”

“He said Minho hyung is going to have a field day knowing that you’re out here hiding and with Felix to top it off.” Changbin groaned, burying his face back in the crook of Felix’s neck as Jisung continued to speak. “Lix, Jinnie and Minnie wanted to eat at that new Japanese restaurant. I think we’re also bringing Jeongin along. We’ll go after practice.”

“Oh! Yeah, Hyunjin said something about that earlier! Hyung, do you want to come with us?” Felix asked, nudging Changbin.

Jisung snickered. “Chan hyung won’t allow that.” He nudged Changbin’s calf with his foot. “Minho hyung is looking for you. You might want to go back and make sure he doesn’t ask you to stay an extra hour.”

“Babe, save me! Don’t leave me alone with the ahjussis.” Changbin groaned, raising his head. “Please don’t leave me with just the hyungs. I’m getting tired of their lectures already.” He added on a pout to make it clear how desperate he was.

“O-oh.” Felix stammered, blinking slowly before turning to Jisung. “Sungie….”

 

Jisung merely sighed.

-

“You do know that when I was speaking earlier, I meant that I wanted Felix to be the one to stay behind, right?” Changbin clarified, lips tugging down to a frown when Jisung laughed at him.

“You think I wanted to be here?” Jisung scoffed. “I’m just too nice to say no to Felix.”

“Then, why didn’t he stay behind?”

“Because Jeongin says he misses Lix. I guess we’ve been hoarding him too much.” Jisung said, voice too chipper to actually appear guilty. “Besides, it’s gym night. You really think Felix would join you guys to the gym?”

“We would have changed the plans if Lix was here.” Chan commented, hiking his gym bag higher on his shoulder. “Not our fault you already like the gym.”

“If Lixie was here, we would have stayed behind in the studio.” Minho said wistfully. “Not all of us are gym rats, right, Woojin hyung?”

Woojin chuckled. “I don’t even need to work out that much yet I’ll still be stronger than the rest of you guys.”

 

Changbin chuckled as the rest of their walk to the gym got filled with light banter. This kind of time with the hyungs he did enjoy. It helped that since Jisung was there, their focus and teasing naturally went to him. Jisung was always hilarious when it came to his reactions, exaggeratingly clinging to Woojin and whining loudly to Chan every now and then. Minho had stopped eyeing Changbin almost every second and was contentedly laughing to what Jisung was saying. Changbin eyed the two of them before discreetly bringing out his phone and typing a quick message.

 

**To: Jjikseu**

Okay maybe your soulmate isn’t that bad

**From: Jjikseu**

Of course he isn’t!!!! Sungie’s the best <3

**To: Jjikseu**

Still Satan’s spawn :p

U guys at the restaurant yet?

**From: Jjikseu**

Yup, just walked in ^^

Where are u guys going?

Sungie wouldn’t say :<

**To: Jjikseu**

Gym night apparently

**From: Jjikseu**

Eww gym >.<

**To: Jjikseu**

U wont have guns like me if u don’t work out, yknow

**From: Jjikseu**

Why do I have to work out?

U can be the buff one in our relationship

**To: Jjikseu**

And what’ll you be?

**From: Jjikseu**

The cute one ofc!

 

“Yo, Changbin, you look like an idiot grinning like that.” Minho called out, smirk in place. “Our sunshine boy making you smile, huh?”

Changbin snorted, typing in a quick response before putting his phone away. “Shut up, hyung. Let’s get a move on. I haven’t worked out in a while.”

 

**To: Jjikseu**

You already are <3

 

\--

Jisung wouldn’t stop staring at Changbin ever since they got home. It was starting to bug him because he could see Minho staring at Jisung who was still staring at Changbin. Chan and Woojin had merely raised their eyebrows at the youngest before leaving the three of them to grab them a quick dinner. It only took a few more minutes before Changbin cracked and met Jisung’s stare with his own.

 

“What is it, Jisung?” Changbin said with a sigh. “You could just talk to me like a normal person rather than stare at me, you know.”

Jisung shook his head. “Don’t you have something to ask me?”

“No…?” Changbin replied, turning to Minho. “Wasn’t Minho hyung the one who had something to ask you?”

“I already asked him and he said no. So, it’s your turn to ask, Binnie.” Minho replied with an amused smile. “You sure you don’t have anything to ask Jisung?”

“No, what would I ask him?”

“You sure? Nothing to ask Han Jisung, born on September 14, 2000?”

Changbin frowned. “I know Jisung’s birthday, hyung and still, no.”

Jisung frowned back at him. “Hyung, you do know that I’m your boyfriend’s soulmate, right? Soulmate and best friend and the one he says everything to?”

Changbin blinked, wondering what Jisung would say if he found out that Felix and he weren’t really dating. Would Felix even tell his soulmate? “Yes, I know.” Changbin said slowly, still unsure what the younger was trying to get at. “You remind me every single day when I try to sit beside him in breakfast.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes.” Jisung said smugly. “And Felix still allows you to sit beside him anyway!” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, hyung! Ask me!”

“Ask you what?!” Changbin said in frustration.

“Ask me where to take Felix out for your first date, for Pete’s sake!” Jisung shouted back.

“Oh.”

 

That stumped Changbin. He watched as Jisung crossed his arms over his chest, foot even tapping impatiently. The dramatics snapped Changbin out of his daze and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he mirrored the younger’s stance. Out of all the members, he didn’t think that he would get help from Jisung. Jisung was the one who gave Felix the idea after all and had been the one to constantly pull Felix away whenever Changbin tried to approach him.

 

“What’s the catch?” Changbin asked carefully.

Jisung huffed, pouting at the older. “There’s no catch! Why should there be a catch?”

“You’re you. So what’s the catch?”

“There isn’t any catch!” Jisung insisted.

Minho chuckled. “Maybe you should have a catch, Jisungie. Changbin doesn’t believe you when you’re trying to be nice.”

“I’m not trying to be nice to you.” Jisung said with a deadpan expression. “I’m doing this for Felix. He deserves the best date ever and knowing you, you would most likely just watch a movie with Lixie in our room, eating our snacks, cuddling him on our bed.”

“You have your own bed, Jisung, seriously.” Changbin cut in.

“Lixie has a warmer bed.” Jisung replied before shaking his head. “That’s not the point. The point is my soulmate deserves the best first date in the entire world and lucky for you, I know just what Felix wants to do in a date.” His stance softened and his eyes turned downward, one hand playing with the end of his shirt. “I just want my soulmate to be happy.”

Changbin smiled, fondly reaching out to pet Jisung’s head. He really could forget how kind the younger was. “I know and I want to make him happy too. So, where am I taking my boyfriend?”

\--

Changbin grinned as he watched Felix jump up and down beside him. The blonde looked so happy as he gazed around, not even caring that some people were already starting to watch them. Tugging on Felix’s hand, Changbin guided the two of them to the park’s entrance, chuckling when the younger gasped as he pointed at the various rides.

 

Changbin had been skeptic when Jisung said that Felix wanted his first date to be in an amusement park. It was no secret that Felix was jumpy and could be as big of a scaredy cat as Jisung was, especially when it came to rides but Jisung insisted on it. Changbin was still doubtful, wondering if Jisung was actually planning on sabotaging their first date but Minho had glared at him. After that, the rest was quite a breeze. Chan and Woojin both seemed happy with Changbin’s choice and had agreed to ask for permission to their manager in their stead.

 

“Hyung, let’s go on that one!” Felix exclaimed, pointing to the spinning cups.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by the younger’s choice but settled for a nod anyway. “Sure, let’s go.”

 

Felix’s wide grin reminded Changbin of the shy smile that the younger responded to him with when he had asked Felix out. The shorter rapper didn’t think of wasting any time and had immediately asked the blonde the moment the rest of millennial line had returned from their outing. Felix had blushed a pretty pink before smiling at him as he gave his yes. Of course, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin had kept on teasing the poor boy until Chan made them stop.

 

The image brought out a smile on Changbin’s face, shaking his head when Felix turned to him curiously. As a means of distraction, the older grabbed the blonde’s hand intertwining their hands as they waited for their turn in line.

 

“H-hyung, you don’t have to hold my hand right now. The others can’t see us.” Felix said, eyes on their locked hands.

Changbin nodded; Felix was right after all. They only went on this date because Jisung and the others thought they were dating. Still. “Do you mind?” Changbin asked instead.

“Well, no…”

Changbin hummed, pulling Felix closer. “Same.” He turned to the ride, tugging on their hands. “Come on. It’s our turn.”

 

Felix was still eyeing him weirdly but followed after him nonetheless. Changbin smirked as he watched the younger bounce in his seat, letting him be the one to take control of the cups. He wondered if he should be nice and spin them slowly. But then again, where would the fun be in that? When the buzzer sounded, Felix let out a whoop, smiling brightly at Changbin. The older rapper nodded back before mouthing a quiet apology as he started turning their cup. As Changbin had expected, Felix let out a loud scream as Changbin spun the two of them quickly, his own barking laughter mixing in with the younger’s screams.

 

“Hyung!” Felix exclaimed after the ride had stopped. His hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions and he looked a little pale. Changbin was having a hard time being intimidated by his glare.

“Yes, babe?” Changbin said in an overly sweet voice, even batting his lashes at the younger.

Felix scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I hate you.”

Changbin laughed even though his heart felt heavy, scooting closer and attempted to fix Felix’s bird nest of a hair. “Don’t say that, even as a joke, okay?” He said softly, catching Felix off guard with his sincerity. “I don’t like hearing that from you.”

“O-okay, sorry.” Felix said, voice just as soft as Changbin’s. “You’re still mean though.”

“You dated this meanie.” Changbin teased, grinning when the younger just stuck his tongue out. “That’s as close as I’m going to get to fixing your hair. Next ride?”

“Yeah, okay.” Felix nodded, getting up with shaky legs.

Changbin chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Felix’s back as they stepped down and keeping his hand there as they exited the ride. He guided the other to a small bench, placing his hand on the blonde’s shoulder for a second. “I’ll get you some water, okay?”

“Thanks, babe.” Felix said with a sigh, slumping back against the bench. Changbin walked away with a goofy grin on his face; he had no idea why he was smiling so much but all he knew was that he liked it.

\--

“Just one more ride, hyung, please?” Felix begged, grasping Changbin’s forearm, mindful of the giant teddy bear plastered on his back. “Please, please, please.”

Changbin sighed, pinching his nose in frustration. “That’s what you said three rides ago! And no, Felix, we are going home. I don’t like having my ears blown off by your screams and I feel like I’m going to get bruises from your hold on me.”

“But, please? When else are we going to get a chance like this?” Felix reasoned, jutting his lower lip out. “Please, hyungie?”

“Lix, it’s already getting late. We’ve been here for the entire day and I’m pretty sure someone has already taken a picture of us.” Changbin gestured to the giant bear. “We’re not exactly hiding, are we? How are we even going to get that home?”

“We can get a cab! I’ll pay for it, don’t worry!” Felix huffed. “Please? We both know we won’t get a day like this for a while. Please.” Changbin was already about to say no when Felix continued. “Babe, please? It’s our date and I don’t want to go home yet. Come on.”

 

Changbin stared at the younger, cursing himself for the heat that had crept up on his cheeks upon hearing the pet name fall from Felix’s lips. He took a deep breath, somehow already regretting what he was going to say. He merely nodded, rolling his eyes at the excited cheer from Felix and quickly taking the blonde’s hand in his own before they could attract more attention. Changbin led them to the part of the amusement park that they haven’t been to. He looked around, sighing when he recognized that they have gone on almost everything and the lines for those that they haven’t were long. Chan wasn’t going to be happy about them staying out much later than they expected.

 

“Babe, let’s go on that one!” Felix said, pointing up ahead.

Changbin snorted. “A Ferris wheel? Really?”

“What! It’s really pretty! And the sun’s just about to set! Imagine the view.”

“You sure you don’t just want to kiss me?” Changbin teased, grinning when Felix blushed. “Ho ho ho, why so red, Yongbokkie? Were you thinking of that?”

“I-I was not!” Felix denied, pulling back from Changbin. “Whatever, fine, let’s go home. That’s what you wanted, right?”

Changbin laughed, pulling Felix back and backhugging him. “You’re cute when you’re shy. I was just joking, babe. Come on. Let’s take a really pretty picture when we’re high up and show Seungmin. I bet he’ll be jealous.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea! We can call them later when we’re at the top so the others can see the view as well!”

“No, Felix, that wasn’t what I meant.” Changbin sighed, shaking his head when the younger just stared at him in confusion.

 

Despite the line being relatively long, the queued moved quickly, allowing the two of them to board the ride just as the sun was about to set. Much to Changbin’s chagrin, Felix did start calling the other members a few seconds after they’ve gotten on the ride. Changbin raised a hand in a small wave while Felix chattered on with the other members, showing the view that they were currently seeing. Or the view that Felix was currently seeing; Changbin was too busy watching Felix.

 

Felix was absolutely glowing in the late afternoon light. Changbin had convinced the younger to go bare faced today and he found himself unable to look away from the freckles adorning the other’s skin. He was glad that Felix found enough confidence to let them out because they were beautiful; he was beautiful. It didn’t help Changbin that Felix’s eyes were literally sparkling as they looked out the view, excitedly talking with Chan in English. He didn’t understand what they were saying but he knew that his boyfriend was happy and glowing.

 

“Well….” Changbin drawled out, long and loud, reaching an arm out to pluck the phone from Felix’s hand. “This has been a wonderful few minutes of you guys crashing our date but we’re about to reach the peak now. So please let me have my date back.”

He could hear the collective snorts from their dorm and before he could close the video call, Minho managed to squeeze in a “Don’t be a cliché and kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel. Be more original, Seo Changbin.”

“Okay, goodbye.” Changbin said hurriedly, closing the app and pocketing Felix’s phone. “Geez, Minho hyung has no filter, huh? He probably did that himself.”

“It’s textbook date material, hyung. Kissing on top of the Ferris Wheel, I mean.” Felix said, rolling his eyes.

Changbin rolled his eyes as well. “Like you would know. It’s not like you’ve done it as well.” He sat up straight when the younger didn’t answer him. “Yah, Lee Felix!”

“What?” Felix whined, hiding his face in the teddy bear’s chest.

“I can’t believe you did that on your date.”

Felix raised his head, lips set in a pout. “I can’t believe you don’t think it’s romantic.”

“What’s romantic kissing up here?” Changbin said, gesturing to their surroundings just as they reached the peak.

“Everything. The view, the feeling that it’s just the two of you..” Felix sighed dreamily. “It’s really cute and romantic, hyungie.”

 

Changbin leaned back on his seat, watching the way Felix smiled at what? A memory? The blonde had that faraway look in his eyes and Changbin found that he didn’t like it. Felix was here, today, with him on this date. He shouldn’t be remembering any of his previous dates.

“Call me babe, okay?” Changbin whispered, leaning over the small space between them as he pressed a gentle kiss on Felix’s forehead. A smile lit up on his face as he saw the younger’s eyes widened. “Don’t think of anyone else when you’re on a date with me, okay, babe?” Changbin said, tone playful as he knocked his forehead against Felix’s.

\--

Felix plopped down on the bed, narrowly missing Jisung who was, unsurprisingly, lying down on Felix’s bed instead of his own. The other merely hummed, moving a bit to the right to make room for him to lie down. Felix listened to the silence in their room for a few more heartbeats, moving to lay on his side as he watched Jisung scroll on his phone.

 

“Sung…” Felix called out, gently poking Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung hummed. “How was your date, Lix ah?”

Felix rolled over on his bed, eyes falling on the giant bear on the other side of Jisung. His eyes softened as he remembered Changbin’s concentrated face as he played for that bear. Felix would have been happy even without the bear at that point. “It was great, Ji.” Felix said softly.

Something in Felix’s tone must have worried Jisung because in an instant, the other was sitting up, looking down at Felix with eyes filled with concern. “Yeah? Tell me about it.”

 

So Felix did. The two of them spoke in soft voices as Felix recounted his date with Changbin, eyes bright with a gentle kind of light. The blonde’s lips were turned up in a smile the entire time and he knew that his voice was filled with fondness as he spoke. He could tell by the way Jisung was looking at him, the same gentleness being mirrored back to him.

 

“And…” Felix paused, voice getting breathy as he recalled the last part of his date. “He kissed me.”

“He what?!” Jisung exclaimed, voice rising for the first time in their conversation.

Felix blushed, shaking his head as he sat up as well. “N-not on the lips. Just… just my forehead.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It was just my forehead, Ji but my heart started pounding so fast. It was… it was so pure, I guess. And hyung said that I should call him babe. He even said that I shouldn’t think of anyone else when I’m on a date with him.” He chuckled a bit. “As if I can, right?”

Jisung pursed his lips, reaching forward to fix Felix’s hair. “But, did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?”

Felix grinned, smile brighter than the sun as he nodded. “Best first date ever.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids' day at the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super filler chapter! i don't even know what's the point of this chapter but i wanted skz in the gym so here it is.

“Hyung, no.”

 

Changbin grinned as he watched Felix follow Chan around their dorm, trying to get their leader to reconsider their activities for the day. Chan, however, was not having any of it, brushing off the younger Australian’s attempts at pleading and bargaining and was instead focused on having the other members ready for their outing.

 

“Felix, we’re all going and that’s final.” Chan finally said, eyeing the younger with a deadpan expression. “You and Minho can play around the studio some other time.”

“ _But Chris!”_

_“No means no, Lix.”_

 

Changbin chuckled at the younger’s forlorn expression, opening his arms wide so his boyfriend could walk into his embrace. He nodded with false sympathy at Felix’s pouting expression but deep inside, he was glad that Chan was firm with his stance. Patting the blonde’s back, Changbin gently pushed the younger away, reminding him to finally get ready before Chan really got annoyed. Felix frowned but headed back to his room to change out of his pyjamas and finally get ready for their outing.

 

“You’re unbelievably happy about this.” Woojin commented, handing Changbin a towel, no doubt for Felix when the younger would inevitably forget to bring his own.

Changbin tried to hide his grin, turning around to put the towel in his bag instead. “Now, hyung, why would I be happy about having my boyfriend forced to join the rest of us in the gym?”

“Not like you don’t show off in the gym when it’s us working out together, right?” Chan said, shaking his head at Changbin’s smug expression.

“The thought never crossed my mind, hyung.” Changbin said, smirking slightly.

Chan rolled his eyes. “Right. Whatever. Minho would be the one supervising Lix and Seungmin anyway. Good luck on getting his attention then.”

\--

Felix was still sulking as they headed to the gym, all nine of them. Jisung was talking about something he had seen on the Internet the other day but Felix couldn’t find it in him to properly react and listen to what his best friend was saying. He and Minho were playing around in the studio yesterday and had accidentally come up with a pretty solid routine. They had planned on spending the day polishing the routine, maybe even bring Hyunjin along to see what he thought but Chan had surprised them all last night by saying that today was going to be gym day for the entire group.

 

Realistically, Felix knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised that Chan would suggest something like that. It was sort of a routine they had settled into; a few days before the comeback, the group would spend a day in the gym, trying to work on their stamina, checking their bodies’ conditions after relentless practice and what not. Still, Felix had thought he and Minho could be excused, even just for a few hours but Chan had told them no. Minho, of course, had given up easily, shrugging at Felix with a promise to work on the choreography when they were free. It was another betrayal that Felix hadn’t expected.

 

“Yo, earth to Lix, are you still mad at Channie hyung?” Jisung said, nudging him with his elbow.

Felix groaned. “I just want to dance. Why won’t hyung let me? It’s not even like I actually work out in the gym! I just do a few routines then pretend to be doing a couple more.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin laughed at him while Jisung shook his head, throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulder. “You could use to actually work out, you know.” Hyunjin commented, eyeing the blonde’s body. “You can’t just rely on your metabolism.”

“Yah, why are looking at Felix like that?” Changbin called out from behind them.

Hyunjin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist and pulling him closer. “You jealous, hyung?” Felix giggled when the taller leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Hwang Hyunjin, seriously!”

Felix laughed, dancing away from Hyunjin’s hold, and consequently from Jisung’s as well. “Stop teasing hyung, Jinnie.” He slowed down, walking to Changbin’s side with a playful grin. “And you, stop being jealous of Hyunjin.”

“Why don’t you stop being touchy with him instead?” Changbin retorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Felix’s hand.

“They’re holding hands!” Jeongin exclaimed, gripping Seungmin’s arm.

“They’re holding hands.” Minho said with a smirk. “Jealous Changbin is handsy Changbin.”

“Shut up.” Changbin said with a scowl.

“You’re so cute, hyung!” Felix commented, leaning onto Changbin’s side.

 

Changbin rolled his eyes again but his grip on Felix’s hand got tighter and Felix found that somewhat comforting. Chan had somehow drifted to the two of them, apologizing to Felix about the rather abrupt outing and promised that he and Minho could leave earlier to head to the studio. The younger Australian had cheered at that and he gave Changbin’s hand a slight squeeze. Chan had eyed their connected hands, wiggling his eyebrows but had carried on with his conversation with Felix with just a slightly chipper than usual voice.

 

Once they had arrived at the gym, the boys broke down into different groups, heading to their usual spots. Changbin ruffled Felix’s hair quickly before following Chan and Woojin to the weights. Hyunjin and Jeongin were heading to another room, Jisung bouncing along after them. Felix sighed, turning to Seungmin who had a similar look on his face.

 

“Don’t look so glum, babies. At least you’re stuck with me and not Channie hyung.” Minho chuckled. “Come on. Let’s stretch.”

“I’m actually not that upset. At least, I’m with Lix. Innie is going to have it harder when Hyunjin and Jisung start making everything into a competition. Again.” Seungmin said, following the stretches Minho was doing.

“Innie will be fine. Woojin hyung would probably show up by then.” Felix commented. He turned to Minho. “Channie hyung said we could leave early and practice!”

“Hyung is so weak for you, I swear.” Minho said, rolling his eyes. “Okay, we’ll leave a bit earlier than the others but we do have to actually exercise here.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Felix grinned, even saluting Minho much to Seungmin’s delight.

\--

Changbin quickly gulped down some water, leaning against the wall as he watched Chan and Woojin put the weights aside. His shirt was sticking to his body in a way that should be uncomfortable but after months of hitting the gym, he had gotten used to the sticky feeling. He could hear the sounds of the machines Hyunjin and Jisung were using but Jeongin was nowhere in sight. Heading back to where they all broke off, Changbin found both Jeongin and Seungmin jumping ropes, nodding at the two youngest as he passed by.

 

“Babe.” Changbin called out, sitting on the bench close to Minho and Felix. He watched as Felix continued with his curl ups. “Hey.”

“Eww.” Minho said, making a face. “Stop being disgusting with me here.”

“He just called me babe!” Felix laughed, barely breathless even as he continued his exercise.

 

Minho merely rolled his eyes, counting under his breath while Changbin watched. He waited until Felix was done with his set before he tapped Minho’s shoulder, motioning for the older to get up. Their main dancer eyed Changbin before getting up, purposely moving slow, making Felix laugh at their antics.

 

Lying down on his back, Changbin motioned for Felix to spot him, rolling his eyes at Minho’s disgusted face. Smirking a bit, the rapper went through the motions normally at first, mouthing along to Felix’s own counting. Passing the 40th mark, Changbin raised himself higher, almost brushing his nose against the younger’s. He could see Felix’s eyes widen at that and he repeated the action again, purposely holding still for a few seconds. He enjoyed the way the younger’s cheeks turned pink at the action, head turning away from Changbin’s.

 

“Hey, look at me. How are you supposed to make sure that I’m doing it right?” Changbin asked.

“You know how to exercise better than I do.” Felix countered.

Changbin chuckled. “Yeah but you’re my spotter.” He shook his legs. “Come on, babe. Just look at me.”

 

Felix huffed, grumbling under his breath but turned his head back to face Changbin. The older rapper grinned at the other before going back to his routine. There was still a pretty blush on Felix’s cheeks but the younger still didn’t turn his head away. Changbin continued to feel satisfied with what he was doing, smirking when he would pause, lean their foreheads together before going back down. Felix’s eyes would widen every time they were close with each other and Changbin was sure he would be flustered if the situations had been reversed.

 

“What’s wrong, babe? Why are you so red?” Changbin remarked teasingly. “Am I too close to you?”

“I knew it! You were doing it on purpose!” Felix exclaimed.

“And what’s wrong with being so close with my boyfriend?”

 

Felix squinted his eyes at Changbin before shaking his head. Changbin had expected some sort of rebuttal or maybe more blushing but the younger remained quiet. Wondering if he had teased the younger too much, Changbin went on with his exercise, feeling himself freeze up when his eyes met Felix’s.

 

Gone was the shy boy from earlier. Felix was staring right back at Changbin, eyes twinkling with mischief. The older rapper felt like the tables were turned. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he met the younger’s gaze. Changbin had always found Felix’s eyes captivating, beautiful in the way they sparkle and gleam. It was hard to look away from that gaze. Yet, Changbin couldn’t help but feel flustered, cheeks heating up at the way those sharp eyes were focusing on him. He had never been the subject to Felix’s intense gaze like that and his stomach was churning weirdly at the feeling.

 

“What’s wrong, babe? Why are you so red?” Felix said, mocking Changbin’s words from earlier.

“Oh, shut up. You try being on the receiving end of your stare.” Changbin grumbled.

“Hm? What’s wrong with my stare?” Felix asked, head tilting to the side.

There was another burst of warmth in Changbin’s chest; this time, something slower and more gentle but warm all the same. He paused in his exercise, placing his chin on top of his knees as he looked at Felix. “There is nothing wrong with you, baby.” Changbin said sincerely.

“Yeah?” Felix whispered, moving closer.

“Yeah.” Changbin whispered back, breath hitching as Felix moved even closer.

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with you, Lixie.” Jisung’s loud voice caused Felix to flinch, falling backwards. Changbin huffed, turning to Jisung with an irritated glance. “Minho hyung is just about to change clothes so you can head to the practice room. Aren’t you going to change?”

“Oh.” Felix replied shortly, lips turning down into a frown. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to change as well.”

“Hey.” Changbin muttered, reaching for Felix in an instant. “Stay. You and Minho hyung can work on the choreography tomorrow. I promise to watch but…. Today…just stay, okay? Stay with me.”

Felix stared at him for a few seconds before he shrugged, patting Changbin’s knees. “Who else is going to make sure you’re exercising properly, right?”

Changbin snorted, nodding as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what would I do without you?”

“Guess I’m staying here then, Sungie.” Felix said brightly, turning to Jisung with a wide grin.

Jisung’s expression confused Changbin; the younger’s mouth was set in a frown, worry obvious in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. “You sure, Lix?”

“I’m sure, Ji.” Felix smiled, a little softer than his earlier grin. “Mind telling Minho hyung for me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jisung sighed, shaking his head as he walked away.

“Is everything okay with Jisung?” Changbin asked once Jisung was out of earshot.

Felix chuckled, nodding. “Jisung just looks out for me a lot. It’s fine.”

Changbin was still curious about what it was but it felt like it wasn’t the time to talk so he merely shrugged. He got up, pulling Felix with him. “Time for weights training!”

“Ugh, no. You just want to show off.” Felix groaned.

“Not my fault you don’t have guns like these.” Changbin said, posing to show off his arms.

“I still have better abs than you.”

“Yah!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jisung reminds him that it's a lie while Changbin almost makes him believe it.

Performing had always brought a different kind of high, a unique blend of adrenaline for Felix and even now, hours after their comeback showcase, the screams of the fans still echoed in his ear and he found himself fidgeting on his seat, fingers drumming against his knees to an invisible beat. The rest of the van was quiet, the other boys slumped down in their seats as they catch up on that much needed rest. Felix was surprised that the others were asleep that easily. Was he the only one feeling this jittery? Shifting in his seat, he bobbed his head to the music playing in his earphones, stopping when he heard a whine beside him, his seatmate adjusting to move himself closer to Felix.

 

“Sorry, babe.” Felix whispered, slouching down lower.

“Ngh, babe, go to sleep.” Changbin grumbled, nosing into Felix’s shoulder. “You move so much.”

 

Felix hummed, turning his head to the side and burying his face in Changbin’s hair. He let out a slow exhale, willing his body to relax and he could feel it working, his body relaxing against Changbin’s own. Soon enough, his breathing evened out and Felix’s dreams were filled with the dark haired rapper by his side.

\--

“Lix, sleep with me tonight.” Jisung suddenly announced just after Chan told the group their schedule tomorrow. The boys paused at his words but got moving in the next second, deeming the announcement to be normal especially for Jisung and Felix.

“Okay but please sleep early tonight. No playing video games later.” Woojin reminded the two boys, patting their heads as he passed by them to get to his room. “I’ll take your room if you want, Ji.”

“It’s fine, hyung. Lix and I can fit in his bed.” Jisung replied.

“Two people on the top bunk…” Chan said with a frown. “Can’t you just sleep in Jisung’s room then?”

Jisung turned to Minho and Hyunjin. “Are you guys okay with it?”

“Of course! Danceracha in one room!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

Felix chuckled. “Yeah, Danceracha in one room. Imagine if we were actually roommates.” He grinned as Minho ruffled his hair. “Let me get changed then I’ll head to your room, okay, Sung?”

Felix wondered if he imagined it but he could swear that he saw Jisung’s eyes shift to the side for a second before going back to him. “Nah, I’ll come with you. Let’s wear our matching set tonight!” Jisung replied, pulling Felix along.

 

Felix raised his eyebrows, wondering what was up with Jisung again. Woojin was already lying down on his bed, scrolling through his phone when the pair walked in. Jisung immediately headed to their shared wardrobe, easily finding which was Felix’s pile. Felix sighed as he watched his best friend dig through the pile, messing up the clothes Seungmin had helped him organize.

“Minnie is going to kill you.” Felix commented as Jisung finally pulled out the pyjamas he was looking for. “He worked hard on that.”

Jisung grinned. “I’m so glad he isn’t my roommate!” He tossed the clothes at Felix, getting up from the floor. “Let’s just take that and change in the bathroom. You haven’t washed up, either, right?”

“Are you really kidnapping Felix the entire night? Can’t you just talk about whatever it is and go back to your own rooms?” Changbin complained as he walked in. He paused as he eyed the mess Jisung had made. “You better clean that up too.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out. “No, I don’t want to.” He grabbed Felix’s hand, tugging on it as they headed to the door. “Besides, I think Felix can use a night away from you.”

 

Jisung closed the door to that room before Changbin could respond, leading Felix into the bathroom. The two of them shocked Jeongin, who was still in the bathroom, when they just barged in without knocking. Their youngest grumbled under his breath, sighing as he walked past the two. Felix made a mental note to apologize to the younger tomorrow.

 

“Jeongin is going to kill you one of these days.” Felix mumbled as he moved to the side, making room for Jisung by the sink.

“Yeah but not today.” Jisung retorted, pushing his sleeves up as he turned on the tap. “Let’s use Jinnie’s facial wash. I like how it smells.”

 

Felix hummed, leaning forward to splash water on his face. The thing with washing up with Jisung was that it happened often enough for them to establish some sort of rhythm to their movements. They knew who was going to be leaning down first, knew how to move a little bit to the side to avoid getting hit by the other’s elbow. Even tonight, they followed their routine, making small talk as they did so.

 

By the time they were finished, Felix’s eyes were already drooping, leaning his body weight against Jisung as the older of the two led their way back to the room. The lights were already turned off in the room but Felix could make out Minho’s head popping up from the top bunk. The two of them nodded up at their hyung, muttering their greetings after Minho bade them good night. Hyunjin was already snoring away in the other bed so the two of them made sure to keep quiet as they crossed the room.

 

“Sungie…” Felix mumbled as he slid closer to the wall.

“Yeah?” Jisung said, yawning into his hand. “Are you gonna use the blanket?”

“Probably not.” Felix whispered, lifting his body and placing the blanket on Jisung. “Comfy?”

“Yeah, thank you, Lixie. But that’s not what you wanted to say, right?”

“Hm, yeah. Is there something you wanted to talk about, Ji? I’m usually the one to invite you to sleep with me.” Felix whispered, turning to his side to face his best friend.

Jisung rolled over to his side as well, blanket pulled up to his chin. He stared at Felix for a few seconds before letting out a loud sigh. “I just wanted to sleep with you.” He whispered, smiling a bit. “Missed being your roommate.”

Felix sighed as well, patting Jisung’s head as he threw an arm around the other’s waist. “Missed you too. It’s harder to sneak out in the middle of the night with Woojin hyung in the same room.”

Jisung chuckled, leaning closer to Felix. “Wanna talk to you about something…. But too tired.”

“Mhm, tomorrow?” Felix mumbled, yawning. “Can it wait?”

“Mhm, tomorrow is fine.”

“The two of you are really cute but go to sleep.” Minho chastised. “Just talk tomorrow morning.”

“Okay. Good night, hyung.” The two of them chorused, laughing quietly afterwards.

“Sleep.” Minho ordered but Felix could hear the fondness in his tone.

 

Felix fell asleep to the sound of Jisung’s soft breathing and the grounding weight of his best friend in his arms.

\--

“Lix, Lix, Lix!”

 

Felix cracked an eye open, groaning as he turned away from Jisung. The slightly older boy continued shaking his body, prompting Felix to blindly kick his best friend away. By the sound of Jisung’s groan, Felix could guess that he managed to hit him pretty well. Still, Jisung continued to shake his body, leaving him with no choice but to wake up.

 

“What.” Felix groaned.

Jisung chuckled, rolling Felix so they would be face to face. “Good morning, soulmate!”

Felix sighed, annoyance quickly melting away as he looked at Jisung. “ _Morning, soulmate._ ” He reached out to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. “Why are you being annoying so early in the morning?”

“I’m not annoying!” Jisung whined. “But, I had something to tell you, remember?”

The blonde nodded, sitting up and propping the pillow behind his head. “Oh, yeah, right. What’s up?”

Jisung’s eyes softened, sitting up as well and facing Felix. “You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“ _Scary.”_ Felix chuckled. “Come on. Go ahead and say it anyway.”

“You’re forgetting that this is all an act.”

 

The words hit Felix like a freight train, knocking the breath out of him in a gasp. He stared back at Jisung, who was looking both apologetic and worried. Felix swallowed slowly, concentrating on that one act for a few seconds, letting his eyes fall on his lap. He could feel Jisung’s eyes on him but the other wasn’t saying anything, giving Felix the time to work out his thoughts.

 

“I am.” Felix admitted, the words falling loudly amidst the silence in the room. A part of him wondered where Hyunjin and Minho were and how Jisung had managed to coax them out of the room.

Jisung sighed loudly, scooting forward to wrap Felix in a hug. “What am I going to do with you?”

“ _’M sorry.”_ Felix whispered, clutching Jisung’s shirt. “I know I promised I wouldn’t forget but…”

“But?”

“But it just felt too nice. Too real. Hyung calls me ‘babe’ even when we’re alone. He holds my hand a lot too. I… I don’t know how to differentiate a lie from the truth if he keeps on acting like that. I’m so confused.” Felix explained, gripping Jisung’s shirt tighter.

 

Felix could feel rather than hear Jisung sighing again before his best friend started rocking the two of them. The blonde could feel his heart getting heavier as he remembered the way Changbin would act with him. He had to get in his head that it was all an act, no matter how much his stomach fluttered, no matter how sincere Changbin’s eyes looked.

 

Changbin had so much more to lose if they were ever to get caught. It made sense that he would put more effort into their ‘relationship’. Felix just wished he had rationalized about everything first before getting his hopes high.

 

“Ji? Fe? We need to go in an hour and bathroom’s free. If you’re going to shower on your own, one of you should go in now.” Chan said after knocking on the door. He opened the door, peeking his head in. “ _You good, mate?”_

 _“Just fine, Chris. We’ll be out in a bit.”_ Felix replied, pulling back from Jisung’s hold. “ _Save us some brekkie, aight?”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Positive.”_

 

Chan looked doubtful but he nodded, closing the door after him. Jisung let out another sigh, ruffling Felix’s hair as he climbed out of bed, offering a hand for Felix to take. Felix grasped his best friend’s hand, shuffling out of bed. They were quiet as they tidied up the bed but the silence felt heavy.

 

“You wanna shower together or nah?” Jisung asked, heading to the wardrobe to grab his change of clothes. “Completely up to you.”

“Ji…” Felix said, suddenly feeling choked up.

Jisung chuckled. “It’s just showering. Don’t cry on me.” He smiled, pinching Felix’s cheek. “I figured you might want to be alone with your thoughts.”

“You’re going to make me cry, Ji.” Felix pouted, placing a hand on top of Jisung’s.

“I don’t want Chan hyung to murder me, thanks.” Jisung sighed. “You want to shower first? I’ll distract the others.”

“Thanks, Ji.” Felix whispered, leaning close to kiss Jisung’s cheek. “Why couldn’t I have fallen in love with you instead?”

Jisung laughed, cheeks colored in pink as he shook his head. “Maybe in another lifetime.” He patted Felix’s butt. “Now, go and shower. Don’t wanna be late for our schedule.”

Felix nodded, giggling a bit as he headed out. He paused by the door, looking back at his best friend. “Hey, Ji.”

“Yeah, Lix?”

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_

 

Felix giggled as the two of them just grinned at each other. Jeongin’s shrill scream caused Felix to jump, staring at the direction of their kitchen. He looked back at Jisung who was motioning for him to go. The blonde couldn’t help but heave a sigh; amidst all the mess going on in his life, at least he had Jisung to count on.

\--

“Hey, are you okay?”

Felix jumped, causing Changbin to jump as well. “Hyung!”

“Jeez, why are you surprised?!” Changbin exclaimed, leaning against the wall. “What the hell, babe?”

“Sorry, sorry. You surprised me!” Felix pouted, placing a hand over his chest.

“I can see that.” Changbin replied with an eyeroll. He pushed himself off the wall and handed Felix the bottle of water he had brought. “Here you go.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

Felix kept his eyes trained on the group currently rehearsing as he drank his fill. The conversation with Jisung this morning was still fresh on his mind and he was trying his best not to get his hopes up once again. Changbin had moved closer to him, arm casually slung on his shoulders as they continued watching. It was such a casual gesture but Felix could feel his skin burning where their bodies would touch and it almost felt like their point of contact was the only part of him that could feel.

 

“Keep it subtle, hyung.” Jisung said, suddenly appearing on Changbin’s other side and tugging the older rapper away from Felix. “You don’t want to make your relationship too obvious.”

“How is that obvious? You and Minho hyung do worse than that.” Changbin retorted.

Jisung chuckled. “We don’t separate ourselves from the group just to do that though.” He patted Felix’s thigh. “Lix, let’s go. Jinnie wants to try out this new mobile game.”

“Oh.” Felix said, standing up. “What game?”

“You and your games.” Changbin chuckled, sounding fond for Felix’s ears. “Don’t get too caught up with your games, okay? We have one more rehearsal to go.”

“Yeah, hyung, whatever.” Jisung rolled his eyes, pulling on Felix’s hand. “Woojin hyung’s with us anyway.”

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Changbin murmured, reaching up to kiss Felix’s forehead.

“Hyung!” Jisung exclaimed, worriedly looking around.

Felix was blushing up a storm, covering his face with his hands. “We’re in public, babe. Why would you do that? _Oh my god, what if someone saw? Oh my god.”_

Changbin laughed, pulling Felix’s hands away. “You’re so cute when you’re red. Don’t hide it from me, okay? And no one saw so no worries.”

“Hyung, seriously! You have to cut it out. If you’re just going to play Lix like this, then stop.” Jisung hissed, roughly pulling Felix away and leading him to their dressing room.

 

Felix blinked, surprised at how much force Jisung was using. His wrist was actually starting to hurt and he’s pretty sure it would leave a mark. Minho and Chan paused in their conversation, eyeing the two of them as they headed inside. Jisung threw the door open, causing the rest of them to jump in their seats. Jisung finally let Felix go, pacing in front of their mirror. The others were looking at Felix in confusion and the blonde could only sigh, motioning for them to go on doing what they were doing before he moved closer to his best friend. Chan took it as a sign to lead the others out of the room, giving the two some privacy.

 

“Why is he like this? Oh my god. Why is he like this?” Jisung muttered repeatedly, not paying attention to Felix who was awkwardly hovering by his side. “I swear! I don’t know if he’s being such a good actor, a huge flirt or if he’s actually starting to fall for you or if it’s something else! Hyung’s just so frustrating!”

Felix felt his heart stutter at those words and he coiled in on himself, biting his lower lip. “D-don’t say that, Sung. Please?” Felix muttered, closing his eyes. He let out his breath slowly, forcing himself to smile. “Don’t say things like that, okay?”

“He’s just so frustrating! Where does he get off kissing you in public like that?!”

“Sung….”

“I know I told you to stop believing in this because it’s just a lie. But how am I supposed to stop you if hyung keeps on acting like this?! If I was in your place, I’d probably….” Jisung paused, finally turning to Felix. “Oh, Lixie.”

 

Felix shrugged, slumping down the couch as Jisung walked to his side. Jisung’s words ran loud and clear in his ears and he hated the fact that his heart was so affected by a phrase that his best friend had carelessly thrown around. Jisung was just blowing off steam, letting out the annoyance he felt. He shouldn’t try to hold on to that sliver of hope from that phrase because he knew that he would be the one hurting in the end if he did.

 

There was no way that Changbin would actually fall for him. Felix knew that well.

\--

“ _Is there anything you want to tell me?”_

 _“Nope.”_ Felix replied, slowing down his footsteps so he and Chan would be behind. Seungmin glanced at them but continued on walking after a short nod from Felix. “ _Leave it alone, Chris. Nothing’s wrong.”_

_“Maybe you think that but something’s obviously wrong. Changbin hasn’t stopped frowning since recording started.”_

At the mention of his name, the said rapper turned his head back, eyeing the two Australians curiously. The frown returned to Changbin’s face when his eyes met Felix’s and the blonde couldn’t help but mirror the frown as well. “ _I haven’t noticed.”_ Felix mumbled.

_“Well, now you have. Are you sure nothing’s wrong, Lix?”_

_“Chris….”_

_“Lix, listen. I know you’re Changbin’s first relationship and I hope you know that too. There are things he wouldn’t know how to do or he wouldn’t know that he should be doing something. Just… be patient with him, okay?”_

_“Chris… Listen.”_

_“And Jisung told me what happened earlier. Don’t get mad at him for that too.”_ Chan paused, grinning at Felix in the way that showed off his dimple cutely. _“He’s just affectionate with you. No harm done, right? What’s a small forehead kiss?”_

 _“It wasn’t just…”_ Felix sighed. _“It was in public, Chris. What if someone saw?”_

 _“Then we can say it was a punishment.”_ Chan shrugged. _“Please please make up with Changbin already. It’s so weird when you’re being distant from him.”_

 _“He doesn’t even care.”_ Felix argued, a bit too honestly for their circumstances.

Chan stopped the two of them, placing both of his hands on Felix’s shoulders as he stared right at the younger’s eyes. “ _You’re wrong, Felix. He cares about you. He cares about you a lot.”_

“Hyung…”

“Lix, you’ve liked Changbin for such a long time. I don’t want you to regret things about your relationship by making rash decisions, okay?” Chan said calmly.

Felix felt himself flush, ducking his head. “Hyung!” Was he really that obvious?

“Aww, you’re blushing.” Chan teased, letting go of Felix’s shoulder. “Ya, Changbin, come here.”

“Hyung!” Felix exclaimed as Chan jogged away. Their leader had a small devious smile on his lips but Felix could see the genuine concern in the older’s eyes.

Changbin walked up to Felix hesitantly, a small frown still on his lips. “Hey?”

“Hey.” Felix greeted back, feeling a little awkward.

 

 The two of them continued to walk on in silence, the walk to the van somehow seeming longer now. Felix shifted his eyes, looking around everything but the man beside him. He could hear Changbin sighing but still didn’t turn to meet the older’s eyes.

 

They were almost at the van when Felix felt something grazing his hand. He stiffened as Changbin’s hand grew braver, the older rapper’s hand grasping his. The moment their hands were slotted together though, a part of Felix just seemed to melt, relaxing into Changbin’s hold.

 

“Lixie?” Changbin called out.

Felix finally turned to look at the older. “Y-yeah?”

“Don’t avoid me like that, okay? I missed my boyfriend.”

Felix bit his lip, ducking his head shyly as his heart hammered against his chest. “I-I won’t.”

“Good.” Changbin smiled, giving Felix’s hand a light squeeze.

How was he supposed to not get his hopes up for Changbin?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angstier compared to my usual update but i think this chapter is important for the plot development. not too much angst, just a wee bit~
> 
> tell me what you think about changbin's behavior? xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for the rose tint to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love changbin and hyunjin. i'm sorry but this had to happen.

Felix blushed as Changbin leaned back against him, not even pausing the story he was telling Minho. It was casual enough to pass as friendly but Changbin had reached for Felix’s hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. Jeongin looked over at the two of them, grinning at the blonde before going back to his conversation with Seungmin. Jisung was sprawled on Felix’s lap, a hand loosely gripping his best friend’s shirt as he slept. Changbin had eyed the two of them weirdly when he arrived at the living room but no amount of aegyo would make Felix wake Jisung up.

 

“Hey, Lix. I’m going to the store. Mind if I borrow Changbin hyung for a bit?” Hyunjin said, walking over to the couch. He already had a spare mask in his hand along with Changbin’s black cap.

Felix opened his mouth to answer before Changbin beat him to it. “No need to ask permission from Felix, Jin. Let’s go. I was craving for some rice crisps. We should get that.” He quickly dropped Felix’s hand, reaching for the cap and mask, putting them on quickly.

 

Felix blinked as he watched the two of them head out of the dorm. Changbin didn’t even look back once and had just went on his merry way. He jumped slightly when he felt someone poke him, turning to meet Minho’s eyes. He smiled at his hyung and shook his head; there was no reason to fuss. With a small sigh, Felix bent down to kiss Jisung’s forehead, a genuine smile breaking through his face when Jisung held onto his shirt tighter.

 

Everything was fine.

\--

After that, it almost seemed like Felix could never see Changbin without Hyunjin by his side. It wasn’t anything unusual; the two of them initially spent a lot of time together. In a way, Felix could say that Hyunjin was Changbin’s Jisung but there was more tension there. It was no secret in the group that those two could have been something but didn’t.

 

Maybe it was why Minho had singled out Changbin after their group dinner, even volunteering to do the dishes with the other. Felix couldn’t help but feel like whatever it was was about him, especially when Minho glanced his way before heading to the sink.

 

“Want to bet on what the hyungs will talk about?” Jisung asked, climbing into Felix’s bed.

“ _Chris is gonna kill you.”_ Felix commented, scooting closer to the wall. “If Woojin hyung catches us both on the top bunk, we’re both going to be dead.”

“Then hurry up and answer me.” Jisung sighed. “Or do you not want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Ji. Minho hyung wants to talk to Changbin hyung about something. How are you even sure it has something to do with me?”

“Uh, the way hyung obviously looked at you? Besides, what does Minho hyung have to talk about with Bin hyung other than you?”

“They’re friends, Ji. You know? Like you and me?”

“Yeah but you have to admit that Minho hyung is strangely invested in your relationship with Changbin hyung. He’s like a protective older brother or a jealous ex lover.” Jisung gasped. “Yah, what if the two of them went out before?!”

Felix rolled his eyes. “With how workaholic those two are? Unlikely.”

“Oh.” Jisung frowned. “Yeah, that’s right. I mean, what kind of date would those two have? Studio dates? They’ll take turns visiting the practice room and our studio.” He snorted. “How romantic.”

“I mean, it could be.” Felix mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. That was how he and Changbin did things too.

Jisung giggled. “Oh, Lixie, I didn’t mean to offend you. I mean if you did that to me, I’d be swooning on my feet too.” He exclaimed dramatically, falling on top of Felix.

Felix laughed, trying to catch his breath as he pushed Jisung away. “Ji, can’t breathe!”

“No, I’ll smother you with my love!” Jisung exclaimed, laughing as he rolled the two of them around.

“Ji!”

“Let me love you, Yongbokkie!”

“Yah, why are the two of you wrestling on the top bunk?!” Woojin exclaimed as he barged in the room. “I swear to god, I don’t know why Chan keeps allowing the two of you to sneak away when you always do dangerous things like this.”

“Sorry, hyung.” The two of them chorused, slightly out of breath.

Woojin sighed, walking in and shutting the door after him. “Minho is about to sleep too so I suggest keeping quiet if you don’t want to die.”

“Aww.” Jisung pouted. “I was going to ask you and Seungmin to come over to our room so us 2000 line could watch a movie.” He said, looking at Felix.

“You can’t even if Minho wasn’t sleeping anyway.” Woojin commented as he laid down. “Changbin invited Jinnie out for some snacks. Street foods I think?”

Jisung glanced at Felix. “Oh. I didn’t know.”

“So if you’re going to wrestle, please do it on Binnie’s bunk instead. Please. You’re going to give Chan a heart attack with how you play around.” Woojin sighed.

Felix smiled softly at Jisung, hooking their arms together. “Want to call Innie and Minnie? We can have the entire millennium line here and watch a movie.” He looked at Woojin. “Would you mind rooming with Chan hyung for the night, hyung?”

“Go on. Kick the old man out.” Woojin said, chuckling as he got up. “Fine. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Love you, hyung.” Felix said, making grabby hands for Woojin.

Woojin laughed, reaching up to pat Felix’s head. “How does Changbin put up with your cuteness?” He accepted Felix’s cheek kiss. “Love you too, sunshine. Both of you.” He smiled at Jisung. “I would say don’t mess up the room but at least you’ll have Seungmin. I’ll send the kids to you?”

“Yeah, sure, hyung. Thanks.” Jisung said, smiling cutely at Woojin.

 

Woojin pinched their cheeks one last time before dragging his things outside. Jisung and Felix could hear the sound of another door opening and they could somehow make out the words being exchanged. Jeongin’s excited cheer could be heard a second after followed by Chan’s admonishing tone.

 

“They’re going to wake Minho hyung up.” Felix mumbled.

Jisung snorted when Minho yelled. “Too late.”

“We better grab some snacks.” Felix said, detaching himself from Jisung’s hold.

Jisung smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Let’s get as much as you want.”

\--

**SUPERIOR LINE**

**minnie: @jinnie** you rat. Where are you when I needed you?

 **minnie:** U RATS! WHY DO YOU HAVE A GC WITHOUT ME?!

 **minnie:** that was innie

 **lixie’s soulmate:** yo you rat **@jinnie** where are you?

 **jinnie:** chill. Hyung and I got talking and we didn’t notice the time. Bout to head back soon

 **jinnie:** what’s happening?

 **minnie:** movie night. Jisung and felix wont stop crying and screaming at the laptop

 **minnie:** innie is laughing and crying at the same time

 **minnie:** im scared that minho hyung might come knocking down the door soon

 **jinnie:** lmao

 **jinnie:** wait! Why are you having a movie night without me??????

 **jinnie:** the betrayal!

 **lixie’s soulmate:** you’d know wouldn’t you, jin ah

 **jinnie:** what’s that supposed to mean, han jisung?

 **lixie’s soulmate:** well, hello, changbin hyung. nice talking to you

 **jinnie:** what are you going on about, han? You better be joking

 **sungie’s soulmate:** he is, hyung. don’t mind him

 **sungie’s soulmate:** careful on your way home, you two.

 **sungie’s soulmate:** I can wait for you if you want?

 **jinnie:** don’t bother. jin and I will crash somewhere else

 **jinnie:** unless jisung has something to say to that too?

 **sungie’s soulmate:** no, he doesn’t. good night, hyung

 **jinnie:** whatever

 

“Let’s sleep?” Felix asked, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

Jisung reached out a hand, pulling on Felix’s wrist. “Lix, I’m sorry.”

“I just want to sleep, Sung. Please.”

Seungmin sighed, turning off the laptop. “Yeah, I’m feeling tired too.” He eyed Jisung and Felix. “I’m sure you two are even more tired. You cried a lot.” He turned to Jeongin. “Are we taking Changbin or Woojin hyung’s bed?”

Jeongin scrunched his nose. “I don’t want to sleep with you.”

“I don’t want to sleep with you either anyway!” Seungmin exclaimed.

Jisung chuckled. “Come on, Innie. You’re sleeping with hyungie tonight.” He pulled the younger up towards Woojin’s bed.

“Aren’t you going to help clean up at all?” Seungmin asked, watching the two lie down.

Felix sighed, pulling on Seungmin’s hand. “Leave them be, Minnie. I’ll help you clean.”

“Good night!” Jisung called out before smothering Jeongin in a hug, making their youngest whine.

 

Felix and Seungmin laughed, watching the two fondly before getting to work. They picked up the trash that they’ve accumulated during their movie marathon, heading out the room to dispose of them. Once they reached the kitchen, Seungmin quickly got rid of the rubbish Felix was holding before lacing their fingers together.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, okay?” Seungmin whispered, eyes gentle as he looked at Felix.

Felix nodded. “Yeah, sure, Minnie.”

 

Seungmin grinned at him, leading him back to the room. Jisung and Jeongin were already snoring by the time they got back and Felix had to hold back a snort as Seungmin took a picture of them. Reaching over the two, Felix pulled the blankets up to properly cover the two before heading up to his own bunk. Seungmin’s eyebrows rose but followed after Felix nonetheless. Maneuvering with Seungmin on his top bunk seemed more difficult than Felix had remembered. He had forgotten how small he and Jisung were compared to the others in the group, making squeezing into small spaces more possible. Seungmin’s long limbs were a little more difficult to settle and Felix was holding back laughter by the time the two of them had squeezed in together properly.

 

“You okay, Minnie?” Felix whispered.

Seungmin huffed. “How do you and Jisung do this? If I fall and crack my head tomorrow morning, Chan hyung is going to scold me first before rushing me to the hospital.”

“Aww, don’t worry, Min. I’ll remind hyung of his priorities.”

“Remind him before I die.” Seungmin snorted. “Hyung is going to start banning us from sleeping over in other rooms if we get hurt.”

“So, don’t get hurt.” Felix said, pulling Seungmin closer. “Better?”

Seungmin nodded. “You too, Lix. Don’t get hurt.”

 

Felix could only sigh, burrowing into the warmth that Seungmin provided before trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes of just lying there, Felix heard the familiar voice of Seungmin singing. It took a few seconds before he recognized it as Day6’s When You Love Someone. Felix smiled, sighing sleepily as Seungmin drummed the beat against his back. Sleep was easy after that.

\--

Felix wished he had never woken up, had never gotten out of bed and had never left the room. The moment the four of them stepped out of the room, they could already hear Minho and Changbin arguing, voices raised despite the early hour. Heading to the living room, Felix saw Chan sighing and rubbing his temple as he sat on the couch with Hyunjin beside him. Woojin was standing between Minho and Changbin, looking like he was holding back the two of them from actually fighting. Felix felt his heart speed up when all three of them turned to him and he had the sinking feeling that he knew what they were arguing about.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Jisung asked, eyeing the two members. “Are we warming up our vocals here or what?”

“Ji.” Seungmin called out in warning, placing a hand on Jisung’s arm.

“Yah, Han, did you sleep with Felix last night?” Changbin barked out, crossing his arms.

Minho huffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re so childish, Changbin.”

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Jisung repeated, sounding exasperated. Groaning, he turned to Changbin. “No, hyung. I didn’t sleep with Felix last night.”

“Ha!” Minho exclaimed.

Felix frowned, not following what was happening. “I slept with Seungmin. Why are you asking?”

“Ha!” Changbin exclaimed. “See! I told you! You’re all being unfair to me!”

“What…. What’s happening?” Felix asked, a cold feeling spreading through his body when Changbin turned and glared at him.

“What’s happening is Minho hyung…” He said, pointing towards their main dancer. “Getting angry when he found out that Jin and I slept at the sauna, just the two of us. He kept making it sound like we slept out because we were having some sort of affair.”

Hyunjin made a choking sound. “Hyung, Minho hyung didn’t say that.”

“He might as well have!” Changbin exclaimed. “Why do I have to ask Felix for everything? I didn’t know dating meant being the other’s prisoner.”

“I never said you have to ask for anything and everything! I just asked you if Felix knew where you slept last night. You were the one who started being all defensive on me!” Minho yelled back.

“Your tone was more than clear, hyung!”

“Hey, hey. Back it up!” Woojin exclaimed, pushing the two away from each other. “Can you both please calm down? It’s not really a big deal.”

“Exactly! It’s not a big deal if Felix wants to spend the night cuddling with Jisung, if Felix wants to ride piggy back on Chan hyung or if he wants to play around with Seungmin and Jeongin but the moment that it’s me, you hyungs are always up to my neck, telling me I’m doing wrong!” Changbin explained. “Do we strike you as the cheating type? I might as well have done something with Hyunjin to make all your accusations worth it!”

“Stop it!” Chan screamed.

 

Felix could hear his heart shattering the more he listened. Changbin and Minho were still glaring at each other but those glares might as well have been directed at him with how prickly he felt. There was heat gathering behind his eyes and he bit his lip, trying not to let his tears fall. Jisung was already leaning closer to him, ready to comfort him in a moment’s notice.

 

Swallowing back his tears, Felix took a deep breath. “Changbin hyung is right. You’re being unfair to him.” Felix said calmly, voice steady as he looked at Minho. “Hyung, you’re really sweet but I don’t mind if hyung wanted to spend more time with Jinnie or any of you. He doesn’t need to tell me everything. I trust him.” He shifted his gaze to Changbin, feeling himself falter when he saw the glare in the older’s eyes. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“See, even my own boyfriend isn’t bothered by it. Leave me alone, please. You’re making me regret my decision to date if you’re being like this.” Changbin said, voice a little calmer, a little less fight in him. He walked over to Felix, patting the younger’s head. “Thanks, babe. I knew I could count on you.”

“S-sure thing.” Felix replied.

\--

_I didn’t know dating meant being the other’s prisoner._

_I might as well have done something with Hyunjin to make all your accusations worth it!_

_You’re making me regret my decision to date_

Felix repeated the words in his head like a mantra, turning them over and over until he felt like he could think them without crying. So far, it hadn’t worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance doesn't always make the heart grow fond; sometimes, it just hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long. i'm so sorry. i was busy with work, like really really busy. so yeah. 
> 
> and surprise surprise! hahaha don't kill me because of the ending. thank youuu!

Felix was just going through the motions. He hated how zombie like he felt but it was just how things were. Outside, the moment the cameras are on them, he would go back to his usual bright idol personality but when it was just the nine of them, Felix found himself dragging his body just to do something. It was hard avoiding the members’ worried looks so he would lock himself up in his room, pretending to watch a movie with the earphones firmly placed in his ears.

 

“Felix, please. Minho hyung and I have an idea for the next comeback. Won’t you come to the practice room with us?” Hyunjin pleaded.

 

Felix flinched at the begging tone from the other. Ever since Minho and Changbin’s fight, the young Australian had distanced away from the other members but most especially to Hyunjin. Felix didn’t mean to; he just couldn’t help but hear Changbin’s words whenever he looked at the other dancer. And he knew—Felix knew—that Hyunjin was getting hurt by what he was doing yet he couldn’t find it in himself to properly face the other just yet.

 

Felix opened his mouth, ready to say no again when he saw Hyunjin’s eyes. The other’s eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears already. Even Hyunjin had expected him to say no.

 

The young Australian closed his eyes before sighing. “Okay, Jinnie. I’ll just take a shower first.”

“Okay, I knew you would….” Hyunjin paused, staring at Felix. “Did you just say okay? And call me Jinnie?!”

Felix chuckled. “Yeah, I did.”

“Lixie!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

 

The younger’s eyes widened when Hyunjin quickly climbed onto his bed, wrapping his long limbs around Felix tightly. Felix flinched when his head hit the wall with how eager Hyunjin was to hug him but it didn’t matter. He could feel the other shaking as he held him and Felix sighed, whispering apologies as he pressed his face into Hyunjin’s hair.

 

“Hey, Minho’s waiting.” Woojin said as he walked in the room. He frowned when he noticed both Felix and Hyunjin on the top bunk but his eyes were soft as he reproached them. “Boys, what did I say about the top bunk?”

“We’re sorry.” Felix apologized, rubbing Hyunjin’s back. “Jin, say sorry.”

Hyunjin only mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Felix’s neck.

“I know you are.” Woojin smiled. “Anyway, Minho’s waiting for the two of you.”

“Okay. We’ll be right out, hyung.” Felix smiled.

 

Woojin looked at the two of them for a beat longer before leaving the room, eyes shining as he smiled. Felix bit back another sigh; of course, their oldest had been worried about them. Woojin may not be the type to talk to them about their problems like Chan but Felix knew their main vocal was always keeping an eye out for the younger members.

 

“Jinnie, you heard hyung. Minho hyung is waiting for us already and I still have to shower.” Felix said, carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

“Just one more minute. I missed you.” Hyunjin mumbled, not moving from his place.

“Missed you too, Jin.”

“And…” Hyunjin said, dragging the word as he sat up, looking at Felix worriedly. “Changbin hyung misses you too.”

“O-oh.” Felix’s gaze faltered, naturally dropping to the sheets wrapped around his waist.

Hyunjin sighed, patting Felix’s head. “I’ll tell Minho hyung you’re going to shower first. Don’t take too long, okay? You know how hyung gets.”

 

Felix wordlessly nodded, smiling slightly when Hyunjin ruffled his hair as he went down. He could feel the other dancer’s eyes on him as he hovered by the door and Felix raised his head, silently asking Hyunjin what’s up.

 

“Don’t let hyung fool you, okay? He really misses you.” Hyunjin winked, slipping out of the door.

\--

Felix panted as he fell down the floor of the practice room. He hadn’t realized how little he was exercising until Minho threw difficult choreographies at him one after the other. Judging by Hyunjin’s panting, the other didn’t seem to expect it as well. Felix closed his eyes, calming his breath as the cold sipped through his thin shirt and into his skin.

 

This felt nice though. Dancing had always felt like healing to Felix and this was no exception. His chest was heaving with exertion but his heart was flowing with adrenaline. He missed this.

 

“Chan hyung is asking for some snacks. Want to come along?” Minho said as he tapped on his phone.

Hyunjin shook his head. “I’m going to buy groceries with Woojin hyung. Felix, you should come with Minho hyung.”

Felix rolled to his side. “I’m all sweaty though.” He frowned. “And I thought they were in their ‘do not disturb the creative process’ mode?”

Minho chuckled, crouching down in front of Felix. “We’re both sweaty.” He pushed Felix’s wet bangs back. “And as if they could say no to you, Lixie.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes, sitting up. He smiled gratefully as Hyunjin threw him a spare towel. He wiped himself, considering his options. He did want to apologize to Jisung and Chan about the way he had distanced himself but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Changbin just yet. What would he even say to Changbin?

 

“Stop overthinking it.” Minho said gently, tapping Felix’s forehead. “Just come with me. If it gets to be too much, we’ll say that we’re tired and go home, okay?”

“Hyung…”

“I mean it.” Minho smiled. “We just got you back. If you’re not ready for Binnie yet, I promise to sit beside you at all times. I already know Jisung and Chan hyung are going to be fighting to sit at your other side.”

Felix laughed, picturing the scene in his mind. “They wouldn’t do that. Much. They’re in the studio after all. Okay, I’ll come with you, hyung.”

 

Minho grinned, pulling Felix up to his feet. Hyunjin handed them their things, looping his arms around both of their shoulders as they headed out the building. Felix can practically feel the happiness bouncing off Hyunjin in waves and he found himself grinning back just as wide. Minho was quiet, content to just let his dongsaengs play around but Felix saw his hyung’s pleased expression.

 

Waving happily to Hyunjin, Felix and Minho headed to the convenience store to pick out some snacks for 3racha. Minho was absentmindedly putting random snacks in their basket while Felix followed after him, removing the ones that he was sure none of them liked. Minho’s good mood continued even as they were checking out with Minho insisting that he could pay for everything himself.

 

Felix’s good mood went on until they reached the studio with the door slightly ajar. From the small gap, the young Australian could hear Changbin practicing his rap and he found himself freezing up at the thought of facing the other. Minho immediately noticed his discomfort and had wrapped an arm around his shoulder, a small smile on his face. The two of them waited until Changbin finished his verse before knocking on the door and stepping inside the room.

 

“Felix!” Chan immediately exclaimed, jumping up from his seat to pull the younger in a hug. “ _Hey, mate.”_

 _“Hey, Chris.”_ Felix replied, clutching onto the older.

Minho snorted. “Where’s my Bang Chan hug huh?”

 

Chan laughed, extracting himself from Felix to wrap Minho in a tight hug. Felix chuckled, taking the plastic bag from Minho and putting it on the coffee table in the room. Jisung carefully stood up from his chair, opening his arms wide. Felix sighed softly, making his way to his best friend and hugging Jisung tightly. With a grin, Jisung pulled back, pulling Felix’s wrist as he raided the snacks in the plastic.

 

“Aww, I have a hug for you too, Binnie!” Minho cooed, hugging Changbin who was still sitting on his chair, away from their small group.

Felix ignored the pang in his heart as he watched the two hug and focused on the way Jisung was digging around in the plastic bag. “I made sure everyone had something. You don’t have to hoard the ones you like, Sungie.”

“Oh.” Jisung said, putting back some of the snacks he had taken. “Right. You’re here so it’s all good now.” He grinned. “Thanks, Lix.”

“Alright then. Let’s eat!” Chan announced, taking the other spot beside Felix.

“Hey, sorry. My spot.” Minho said, patting Chan’s thighs until their leader got up to sit on the love seat. “Changbin, aren’t you hungry?”

Changbin grumbled, eyes fleeting over to Felix for a few seconds before going back to the screen. “I am.”

“Well then, eat.” Chan said, looking back at the plastic. “What do you want? Sausage, crisps, rice ball?”

“Nothing.” Changbin replied.

Jisung scoffed, already on his third sausage. “You haven’t eaten anything this morning, hyung. It’s already noon and you did say you were hungry already. Lix was the one who chose these snacks and you’re not going to eat.”

At the mention of Felix’s nickname, Changbin shot up, blindly reaching for the plastic bag before going back to his chair. “Thanks for the snacks, Lix.”

Felix blushed, pulling his legs up to his chest as he nodded. “Sure thing.”

“I paid for those so thank me too.” Minho quipped, leaning against Felix’s knee.

 

Felix chuckled when no one thanked Minho, resulting the other to flick Jisung’s forehead. He was getting jostled between the two but he didn’t mind. Chan was just watching over them in that quiet fond way of his and Felix threw the other an apologetic smile. Chan just shook his head, reaching over to squeeze Felix’s hand before throwing another piece of sausage in Changbin’s direction.

 

Changbin wanted to talk. It was clear to Felix with the way the older kept on glancing in his direction but he kept on pretending that he didn’t notice those stares or understood what those stares could mean. Between arguing over what to have for dinner, Changbin had left his chair, choosing to settle on the floor between the two couches. Felix could see the other almost reaching out a few times before the older rapper thought better of it.

 

Felix loudly yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he turned to Minho. “Hyung, I’m tired. Can we go back now?”

Minho’s eyes clouded over with an unknown emotion but he settled for a nod with a tentative smile. “Okay, let’s go back, Lix.” He turned to the other three. “I’ll take Felix home now. We were in the practice room before we went here.”

“Yeah, I could smell that the moment you walked in.” Jisung teased. He handed Felix a pack of chips. “Bring this home. Let’s have it later! You were with Hyunjin, right? So, that means 2000 line can have a movie night later?”

“Y-yeah, I was with Hyunjin.” Felix said, holding onto the chips. “Sung, I’m…”

“You’re nothing. Ssh, I don’t want to hear it.” Jisung smiled. “Just pick a movie for us later, okay?”

“Actually….” Changbin said, a little too loudly for the small room. He cleared his throat when everyone turned to him. “Sorry, sorry. Uh, can we talk later when I get home, Felix? I want to talk now but this song… and there’s another song. I swear I’m almost done! I just want to tweak it a little bit more.”

“It’s fine, hyung. You don’t have to explain. It’s uh…. No need to rush.” Felix replied, unable to meet Changbin’s gaze. “I’ll just wait til later.”

“I promise I won’t stay out too late.” Changbin said, a little too earnestly for Felix’s comfort.

Felix nodded, getting up. “Okay, sure. I’ll see you when you get back.” He paused, looking back at Jisung. “Then movie night?”

Jisung smiled, shrugging. “We’ll see how it goes, Lix.”

“Want me to walk you guys out?” Changbin asked, standing up already.

“No, hyung and I can manage.” Felix said hurriedly, bowing at Changbin’s direction. “Bye!”

 

Felix quickly pulled Minho out of the studio, breaking into a light jog to the elevator. When the elevator took too long, the young Australian turned to the direction of the stairs, ready to just run down when Minho squeezed his forearm, grounding him.

 

“Like you said, Lix, no need to rush, right?” Minho smiled, pulling Felix in a slight hug. “Calm down. Things will be fine.”

“Hyung…” Felix mumbled.

Minho chuckled. “Hyung is here for you.”

\--

“Lix, you look like Kkami when she’s holding in her pee.” Hyunjin said slowly, one eyebrow arched. “Do you have to go?”

“No.” Felix quickly denied. “I’m not a dog, Jin.”

“Why are you so restless anyway? You’ve been pacing ever since I got here.” Hyunjin replied. “Did something happen in the studio?”

“Nothing happened!” Felix exclaimed, earning more eyebrows rising. “Shut up. Nothing happened.”

Seungmin huffed. “We didn’t even say anything yet.” He rolled his eyes when Felix just whined. “Okay so if nothing happened, why are you pacing so much? Are you trying to burn a hole in the floor?”

Hyunjin cackled. “We’re trying to help Felix solve his love problems and Jisung isn’t here. Ha! He’s going to be so jealous.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes, plopping on their laps, half on each of them. Seungmin grumbled but adjusted Felix to fit them better while Hyunjin just hummed in contentment, throwing an arm around Felix’s waist. Closing his eyes, the young Australian forced himself to relax, focusing on the stillness in their dorms. Jeongin had dragged Minho to a café after the dancer had showered, ambushing Woojin on his way home from the supermarket leaving Hyunjin huffing as he carried the bags inside the dorm. Seungmin and Felix had watched him struggle with the door, content on watching both the variety show that was on and Hyunjin until Felix felt bad and got up to help.

 

Now, the dorm was still save for the quiet chatter between Seungmin and Hyunjin; the two of them randomly patting Felix on different parts of his body that they could reach. Felix sort of missed Jisung despite having seen him a few hours ago. He wanted to talk about what happened with the other 2000 line right now but that couldn’t happen. Jisung wasn’t here. And well, Hyunjin was here.

 

Felix knew it was unfair for Hyunjin. He didn’t ask to be that close to Changbin and Changbin did have a point. How come Felix could have Jisung but Changbin can’t have Hyunjin? It wasn’t their fault that there was some past between them, no matter how vague. Felix groaned, turning his head in Seungmin’s direction and burying his face in Seungmin’s neck. Changbin wasn’t his first relationship so why was he the one having such a difficult time?

 

“Oh.” Felix mumbled.

“Oh what?” Seungmin asked, nudging Felix’s head. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, first, you’re groaning and then you’re saying ‘oh’. What happened?” Hyunjin added, patting Felix’s hand.

Felix sighed, sitting up straight and taking both their hands in either one of his. “I just realized something.” He continued when the two hummed. “It’s more difficult when you like the other more.” _Or when you’re the only one who actually has feelings._ Felix’s mind supplied.

Seungmin gave his hand a small squeeze. “Changbin hyung just doesn’t know what to do in a relationship, Lix. You’re his first after all.”

“I don’t think that’s the only reason.” Felix smiled wryly, shrugging. “I mean, I was childish after all. I know he and Hyunjin wouldn’t do anything behind my back.” _Did he, really?_ “But I started turning myself away when it happened anyway. I even made him and Minho hyung fight.”

“You didn’t make them do anything. You know how protective Minho hyung is.” Seungmin argued. “What’s wrong with asking reassurance from your boyfriend every now and then? I mean, I haven’t even heard either of you say I love you.”

 

Felix stiffened, causing Seungmin to immediately apologize for saying something so personal. He forced himself to relax and smile assuringly at the younger. He knew that the younger was just worried about him and didn’t mean anything by it. Hyunjin, on the other hand, had remained deceptively quiet, content to just play with Felix’s hair. Felix couldn’t help but wonder if Changbin had told Hyunjin; maybe that was why he hadn’t said anything.

 

Felix was just about to ask Hyunjin what he thought when their door opened, Jisung zooming in the room quickly and jumping on the three of them in the blink of an eye.

 

“Yah! Why are you cuddling without me?” Jisung exclaimed, ignoring the whines he was receiving.

“Ji, get off!” Felix whined.

“Felix?” Hyunjin called out, voice quiet but somehow loud amidst the cacophony. “Hyung likes you more than you think. Remember that, okay?”

 

Before Felix could ask what that meant, the other members started walking in with Changbin at the tail of the line. Their eyes instantly met and Felix’s heart started beating rapidly as the older spoke.

 

“Lix, can we have that talk now?”

 


End file.
